Little Raven
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: A strong person can't be determined in one clear way. Obstacles varied for most, and at times, others had it harder. For Sasuke Uchiha who had to sacrifice something precious, it ruined his life. For Naruto Uzumaki who had to nurture something controversial, it saved a life. That something was a baby. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I didn't write Naruto, but I wrote this~ so win some, gain some :3

 **Summary:** A strong person can't be determined in one clear way. Obstacles varied for most, and at times, others had it harder. For Sasuke Uchiha who had to sacrifice something precious, it ruined his life. For Naruto Uzumaki who had to nurture something controversial, it saved a life. That something was a baby. SasuNaru

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairings: SasuNaru**

 **Dedicated to: Meehalla**

 **A/N:** This is a giftfic to Meehalla who's been such a sweetheart for supporting me and inspiring me in my stories! I seriously hope that my writing won't disappoint you and thank you for giving me this chance to explore new territories. Obviously, I've never done a Family/Light Romance themed story. I'm quite used to hot and heavy themes, but yeah, see me struggle guys! It's going to be one hell of a bumpy ride~

* * *

 **Little Raven**

 ** _By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Only the weak shall perish._

The saying had always been handed down from generation to generation in the Uchiha household. It reflected the glory in their children's achievements through every avenue of academics and sports. When you hear the name, it equated to successful individuals. They were the epitome of envy from every aspiring mortal that desired recognition, honor and glory. They were known to trample their rivals and reign at the top. They were the models of society.

They were strong and perfect.

Except for one.

Sasuke Uchiha would've traded his place for this oddity that was deemed as a reject in his father's eyes. He'd never liked the man ever since he realized there was no pleasing him, but from this day on, he hated him. He hated Fugaku Uchiha with every fiber of his being for rejecting the one thing he had fallen in love with at the instant he laid his eyes on it. He loved the fragile being so much that he didn't care what his father said. He was willing to throw away the Uchiha name to have this small creature, but it was too weak and he was too young.

A baby connected to complex arrays of wires and tubes laid sleeping weakly in the ICU. He was born prematurely and with problems. The doctors later proclaimed that with his poor health, he wouldn't make it after the first month.

He was a failure.

Those were the man's words after finding out the girl he impregnated had a defective baby. He hadn't even flinched when they found out that the girl had died during childbirth. He had actually sneered then sighed, as if it wasn't trouble enough that he had to clear the issue where Sasuke hasn't even married her. That of which, they had no plans of. They were supposed to appease the girl's parents with money, but the girl was adamant in marrying Sasuke. As what his father mentioned, she got what she deserved.

Sasuke didn't love the girl, but he knew she didn't deserve to die like that. She didn't deserve to die unloved… He didn't love her. How could he? He only met her at one of a college rave parties, and frighteningly drugged his drink and raped him. It was uncommon to hear a male being raped, but it was true. The morning after, he had been terrified of what she would do. He escaped from her grasp and ran for all his worth. He dreaded every phone call ringing at his home, expecting his father to disown him after this drunken blunder. He later developed a fear for attending parties and drinking.

When days passed to weeks and he hadn't heard from the faceless girl, he grew relieved, but it was too soon.

On his father's inauguration, they got a phone call from the girl's parents, informing them she was pregnant with his child. The look on his father's face chilled him. Never had he seen him so furious and humiliated, he feared the man would kill him then. Itachi stopped him. He reasoned with him that to contain the situation from getting any worse, they should assure the authenticity of the news and if ever, take proper actions in supporting the child and mother. For a moment, he had a glimmer of hope that the tests would come out negative.

The results showed that the child was his.

It was the second day that his father looked close to beating him up. It was his first to be sneered at, as if he was nothing but a bug crushed under the soles of his shoes. He had never felt humiliated and angry at some stranger that managed to ruin his life with their claims of love from this act of selfishness.

Initially, he had despised the girl, but when he'd seen his baby boy, he held some gratitude for her, especially after learning she died giving him his son. He had imagined hating the baby, but upon seeing his small stubby red hands reach out to him, he knew he would've guaranteed the world to protect and love this small creature. This small life form needed him, and he was ready to defend him from his father's clutches.

He was ready to be disowned, ready to find work; ready to leave the Uchiha family for good. He planned to work, while finishing his studies. He would find a way in achieving everything for his baby, but fate had thrown another hurdle – One that he couldn't pass.

His baby was dying.

Sasuke's throat clogged up and hurt as he noted he wouldn't be able to hold his baby. He could _only_ look at him, plugged into machines that struggled to extend his tiny life.

"Sasuke, we need to go."

And even that was limited.

"Can't I stay a little longer, nii-san?" The way he'd said it sounded like a reluctant child, but the depths of his reluctance couldn't fathom the heartbreak he'd deal knowing what was to come. "I just want to look at him."

Itachi looked pensive, but he knew that the more time he'd exposed Sasuke to the baby, the more he would get attached to the being. The harder it would be for him to move on. He didn't want to force his brother through such ordeal, since he'd been through enough. "I'm sorry, otouto."

Sasuke's hands shifted into fists, trying hard not to tremble as he whispered in an almost broken tone, "Can't I take him home? I can have those machines installed at home! I'll hire a nurse, I'll pay anything! Just… I just want some more time with him. Whatever he has left. That's the least I could do."

Itachi sighed and stared at the fragile baby, making his heart soften at the sight. The baby looked exactly like Sasuke when he had been a baby. He would've grown up big and strong, if not for the condition with his weak lungs. He firmly shook his head, looking intently at his younger brother as if he were a child. "Sasuke, father would find a way to detain the baby from leaving the hospital. You know how the media works. They'll sniff this out and it'll stain our family with this scandal. You haven't married her and you can't save him. You need to understand you're graduating college too. Father wouldn't let you have your way, and the moment you unplug those devices to move him even for a bit, even if it were an accident, his lungs would collapse and he would die a painful death. Would you want that?"

Sasuke had to suppress a choking breath as he continued to watch his peaceful baby sleep away. His eyes started to sting, feeling utterly powerless in his current situation. His little baby was too young, too innocent, and as his father said, too weak. He wouldn't be able to survive from his household, much less stepping outside the hospital.

Steeling himself, he nodded once and turned away. His voice cracked when he said, "Let's go."

Itachi gently ushered him as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "I got you a picture if you want it. I'll send it to you later."

Sasuke nearly had the urge to shake his head, not wanting to be reminded of his pain with that one photo, but it was the only proof that his baby had lived, no matter how short it was. "I'd like that."

"It's going to be okay, otouto."

Sasuke knew he was lying. After all, the only thing he was leaving with from the hospital was a picture of his son, and only that. He felt his eyes burn as some tears escaped from the edges of it, forcing each step away from his baby. It was then his family's saying rung loud and clear within the turmoil of his mind.

 _Only the weak shall perish._

And he wasn't strong enough for his baby.

* * *

 _The duty of a strong man is to protect the weak._

Simply handed down to an orphan boy by his father. Those were his parting words that struck a chord in the young blond who had no one to protect and no one to protect him. Life hadn't been so kind to those who are without parents, but he had always remained true to his father's words. After all, he had died protecting their country as a proud jet fighter. His name became monumental, but was only buried within the pages of newspapers and later, books.

His father was praised and hailed as a hero.

But died as a martyr.

Naruto Uzumaki had found that truth at the tender age of twelve after his guardians, who had been searching high and low for him, legalized his adoption. He didn't understand what they meant, but when he had found out, he wondered why his father died like that and if he even knew. He thought that it would've changed his view for his words, but it only proved stronger in his system – embedded. He wanted to be a man stronger than his father to protect people like him.

That's why he aimed to become a doctor.

He wanted to save lives.

When he had mentioned that to his grandmother, his guardian, she was relieved. She had thought that he would follow his father's footsteps and become a jet fighter. She also became quite pleased to know that he wanted to follow her footsteps instead. Tsunade was known to be the best doctor in the country, which inadvertently made her one of the best in the world.

Although he was still considered young, he had some exposure at the hospital since his grandfather, Jiraiya, conceded to his pleas, despite Tsunade's protests for being too young. He was willing to spend his senior high working part-time in their hospital, even if it meant cutting down on his rest time. He wanted to get closer to his goal, but Tsunade would chase him off whenever she found him during his rounds, which is the reason why he chanced upon hearing the latest gossip from entering at the back entrance.

"…leaving the poor baby."

"I know and all because to keep up appearances…"

"…surely shows money talks."

Naruto merely heard tidbits of their conversation, but shrugged it off. He was far more concerned checking in on time. He couldn't show any blemish on his record since Tsunade would see that as a leeway for him to scram from the hospital. He looked back, curiously checking if the people the staff talked about was still in view, and all he saw were their backs. Two black-haired individuals slipped into an expensive vehicle that awaited them, before it immediately left.

"Brat!"

Naruto jumped, ready to sprint off when he heard Tsunade's voice, but strangely, she speed-walked past him. He blinked. He'd never seen his grandmother walk that fast, usually she would take her time. "Baa-chan, what's the rush?"

"Go home, brat. You're too young to take up hospital duties, and I don't care if you say it's mostly easy duties, you're underage."

"I turned eighteen four months ago, baa-chan."

"See! The hospital could be sued for child abuse, for letting an underage work!"

"I got in two months ago, and I already have permission from the school to spend my remaining hours here in preparation for college." Naruto groaned as they went past this similar conversation for the nth time, but unlike before, Tsunade wasn't chasing him out, which was weird. "So what's happening?"

"Nothing you should know."

"Did the old pervert do something again?"

Tsunade's jaws snapped shut and clicked her tongue in fury, surprising Naruto by the intensity. Somehow, he prayed that the old pervert would live through Tsunade's wrath after she was done with him. Better yet, let her simmer down before she could find the old pervert.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade called out in an even, controlled tone, but the people in the vicinity within earshot knew it was but. If looks could kill, his grandfather would be six feet under. "We need to talk."

Naruto mentally cringed and made plans to slowly inch away, until Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder, sending a distressed look while Tsunade glared from the pervert's back. He motioned his hands and mumbled, "Umm, I was just about to go."

Naruto was not that stupid. He valued his life.

Jiraiya's hold on him was relentless as he forced a nervous grin. "Naruto, you wanted proper duties, right? I can give you one now."

Naruto bugged out at hearing the offer. Although Jiraiya conceded, all he got was cleaning duties and if he was lucky, he could observe how to handle the patients. He was forbidden to enter most of the rooms though, so most of the cases he observed were from small accidents at best.

"Your first case will be a patient from the Pediatric ICU."

Naruto wasn't sure what his face looked like, but he didn't care. He'd never thought of entering an ICU, especially not even dreaming of having a case there. An ICU was short for Intensive Care Unit where patients needed dire help and attention, while Pediatric focused on children or babies. It wasn't a rare occurrence where people that young ended up there. Without a second thought, he nodded with unhidden enthusiasm.

That was until Tsunade pulled them both to the nearest vacant ICU.

Naruto wondered if he made the right decision.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jiraiya?!" Tsunade struggled to keep her voice down, but she itched to grab his neck and wring it tight. "Why'd you agree? I told you the baby had not much enough time, and you decide it's better to keep him here? What about his father? You let them abandon the baby here! We're not following protocols! Do you understand what we got into?"

"They were going to discard the baby, Tsunade."

Naruto had so many firsts on this supposedly uneventful day. He never heard his grandfather use a grave tone, while delivering it with a serious look. This had Tsunade hesitate and clench her hands, sighing aloud and leaning on the door. "So what do you plan to do now? We can't have the nurses attend rounds for that baby. We don't need any more of that news circulating that we let a client leave their baby."

Jiraiya patted Naruto's back and then said, "Naruto will handle the baby."

 _"What?"_

A unison of two incredulous voices clashed in shock.

"Naruto can't handle a baby for his first case!"

"Yeah, I can't handle a baby for my first case!"

"He's too clumsy, he could drop the kid!"

"Hey!" Naruto's head snapped at Tsunade, but was promptly ignored.

Jiraiya merely walked to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder, leading him further inside the vacant ICU. Naruto grew curious where they headed, but when the ominous sounds of beeping sounds from the heart monitor, he felt his heart plummet. When the plastic divider parted, his throat clogged up at the pitiful sight that made his heart clench.

There was a small baby boy plugged to so many machines, making its form seem smaller in comparison to the intimidating equipments. Although he looked weak, the baby looked beautiful sleeping.

"He's so…" Naruto whispered, unable to voice out the turmoil of emotions brewing inside him. He felt pity for the small baby for being so weak. He couldn't believe such a sweet being could be left behind, and he felt rage towards the parents that abandoned him. He didn't know what to say.

"Cute, right?" Jiraiya smiled at Naruto as he nodded in complete agreement.

"Like an angel," Naruto whispered in adoration. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful baby, but once he took his eyes off him, he looked straight at his grandparents. "I'll keep him."

Naruto looked back at the baby, feeling resolution steel him as nothing seemed to matter in the face of a being so sweet and fragile. He felt his heart swell with limitless love and devotion, controlling his urges to gather the baby in his arms and rock him with lullabies. In that very moment, his father's words came into mind like clear water, as if it was made for that very second.

 _The duty of a strong man is to protect the weak._

And he wanted to be strong for this baby.

* * *

 **A/N:** So… What did you guys think? :) I liked how this story flowed when I was writing it (I actually wrote it at work while on my break haha) wow, can't believe how many years it's been since I started writing here! I started writing here during my high school and I'm still writing now that I've graduated from college, and found a job! Sorry, had a moment there. Anyway, tell what you think and hit the pretty review button~ :3


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

**A/N:** So I actually finished this weeks ago, but thought of waiting, since I just had a new job (wanted to adjust to the workload, people, and environment) before posting this, but~ one of my little muses kept nudging me she wants the next chapter out to put you guys out of your misery (haha). Yes, she's been quite helpful with reminding me about my long due stories, since I have terrible sense of time. A whole month will fly by before I'll remember it's been long since I posted. That's why be sure to thank **Meehalla** for devoted reminders haha. Other than that, enjoy~

* * *

 **Little Raven**

 ** _By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Fate_**

"Now, otouto, it's not every day that we'd get a lunch invitation from the Saanin." Itachi loitered in Sasuke's office and busied himself looking around at the immaculately clean room. It was poorly empty of anything, besides the necessary. Reminds him how it resembled its occupant – empty. "They're holding a charity event that gives promotions for medical researchers under their facilities. It's held at one of our hotels and they have a good cause. A lot of enterprises want to see what they'll hold in this event. They're quite known to do miracles, especially doctor Tsunade."

"I know her," Sasuke retorted and sent a blank look at Itachi. "She was the one in charge back then."

Itachi didn't offer any response, picking up a folder and browsing its files. When he heard Sasuke continue on typing, dismissing the invitation, he returned the folder and calmly stepped closer to Sasuke's table. He saw him stiffen at the close proximity, his hands freezing on top of the keyboard. He waited for him to look up, and was rewarded with a glare. "She tried everything."

"She did nothing."

"She tried to save him."

"Hn, and what happened?" Sasuke questioned in a deceivingly neutral tone as he forced himself to continue working, trying to ignore Itachi's presence, but when he didn't budge. He stood up. "I'm not going."

"It's been five years, otouto."

"I wasn't counting."

"What I mean to say is don't let this stop you from giving people their due. Their hospital helped us."

Sasuke felt his blood boil and stomach curl before he reached the door. "They helped _him."_

Itachi held in a sigh and knew it was going nowhere. He had already expected it was going to be difficult to convince his younger brother to attend, but he had hoped he would've been at least interested in attending, merely for the cause of supporting other medical research that can benefit people who suffered the same fate. He followed Sasuke exit his office, but stopped a few millimeters away from bumping into him when Sasuke suddenly stopped. He watched his uncontrollable shudder wrack through him as he could almost hear his curse.

Some fumbling girl fell on her back when she had accidentally bumped into Sasuke just as she was about to knock on the door. She looked up in mute horror to find coffee stains on her supervisor's crisply pressed suit. She whipped out her handkerchief, wiping off the stains and trembling while nervously muttering, "I am so sorry, Mr. Uchiha! I didn't mean to! I was just going to–"

Sasuke's murderous look had her freezing on her task. His lips thinned and his voice strained from control, fury rolling off him in waves. "Hands off."

Itachi warily watched Sasuke, knowing what would happen if he didn't drag him away. He looked around and saw eyes on them. He didn't doubt that these people knew Sasuke's bursts of anger, and the worst case was his notorious rate of firing people who failed to keep one simple rule in mind.

Never touch him.

"We should go, Sasuke. You need to have a new suit." Itachi grabbed him before he could do anything to damage his reputation. He knew Sasuke's trauma could control his mind once it was triggered and he was the only one who was exempted from that. "Cool down."

Sasuke stiffened, regaining his composure, but dragged a breath in to do so. "Let go."

But Itachi knew even he had limits. Sasuke still kept his distance from him and could barely allow close contact for a limited time. His condition only worsened over the years, no matter how many psychiatrists he'd met. There was almost no hope. He recognized his growing discomfort, sighing as he knew what would happen and what he would demand. His little brother would most likely take a month off to recover in isolation. It had been two years since that had last happened, but it only meant that his tolerance for contact was getting longer. It didn't mean he was getting better. Something must've happened with father for him to demand one again after so long. He complied and Sasuke stepped away, heading straight to the elevator.

"I'm going to have a month off."

"Accompany me to lunch and it's a done deal," Itachi bargained and saw Sasuke's scowl. "Take a few minutes there. That's all."

Sasuke grit his teeth, imagining the people clustered in crowds and feeling nauseous from the thought, but bit out, "Fine."

* * *

"... fine. Really, I'm fine, Katsuo." Naruto reassured his five-year-old son when he fussed over his bump. He had been cooking, but accidentally forgot to close the cabinet, which he'd bumped his head on. His thoughtful, little boy came running and pieced together what had happened in a matter of seconds, retrieving a bag of ice and helping him. He was smart and considerate for a child his age. It almost made him guilty that Katsuo wasn't too spoiled with him and even took care of him at times. He watched his beautiful round black eyes stare at him in worry, his spiky black hair bobbing in disarray. He must've rushed to him after having woken up abruptly by the noise. "What about you? You didn't get hurt? You know you shouldn't be running so early in the morning."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katsuo asked with evident concern, ignoring most of what Naruto had asked. "Does your tummy hurt? Do we need to go to granny?"

Naruto caressed his smooth pale chubby cheeks and kissed him. "I'm feeling all better. See?"

Katsuo watched with a critical eye before deeming his words believable. Naruto looked at him in amusement, leaving the bag of ice in the sink, and carried him in his arms. "How are you this morning?"

"Healthy as a horse!"

Naruto laughed at that and propped Katsuo on his seat. "You shouldn't copy all of that old perv– I mean, your grandpa's words. It's old people's words. Do you even understand what that means?"

Katsuo beamed when he winked at him from the light joke. "I know! It means I feel healthy!"

"Oh, and what does healthy mean?"

"Not sick…?"

Naruto chuckled at Katsuo when he'd furrowed his brows together to explain it. He was quite lucky to have a smart kid, which could be quite a problem too since it also meant that when he wanted to learn something, he was inquisitive and relentless with his questions. He would only stop once he was satisfied. It probably took a lot of time for Jiraiya to explain that saying to him. He ruffled his bedhead and moved to the counter to place their meals on the table. "My smart boy! You're growing up so fast!"

Katsuo proudly smirked, acting superior, which had Naruto covering his mouth to muffle his chuckles. "I also passed all my tests! Granny said I can attend school!"

Naruto's heart squeezed at being reminded of the miracle, warmly smiling at him. His little baby had once been so fragile that moving him was dangerous. The only way he could've survived was through a lung support machine, but because of the medical advances and technologies sponsored by renowned companies, Tsunade had done another miracle. Naruto was there when they've discovered how to save Katsuo and it hadn't been easy knowing a solution and only completing it after two years. He was relentless to help with the possible solution to make it safe and perfect. Katsuo was only given treatment when he'd reached his third year in the hospital, while he spent his fourth year in Naruto's apartment. Now, it was still something that managed to break Naruto's heart seeing his baby sleeping in the bed he'd bought for him. He never thought he'd have that chance, but here they were, and the test results came out successful.

"Yeah, you can go to school." Naruto sent a warm smile and was reciprocated with Katsuo's own. He blessed the food and motioned for Katsuo to start eating. He watched him eat heartily, rubbing off any misplaced food on his face. "Eat slowly, baby."

"Not a baby," Katsuo said in between bites, chugging his orange juice down. He directed his eyes towards the invitation. "Does that mean I can go with you to the lunch event?"

Naruto blinked, pausing his eating.

"Granny said I can go with you, since I'm all better!" Katsuo declared excitedly. "I can protect you now!"

Naruto suppressed the urge to pull him into a bone crushing hug, fondly smiling instead. "You'll be the one protecting me, huh. But I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress?"

"It's a princess who's in trouble," Naruto explained and thanked every deity that it was an easy question. "Usually they're the ones in need of protection."

Katsuo clasped his hands together and thought hard, before his face lit up. "Then papa will become my bride!"

Naruto sputtered on his drink and nearly choked from what he heard. He tried to compose himself again and cleared his throat. "Baby, you can only do that with someone you really love."

"But I really love papa." Katsuo answered in confusion, before he was stricken with sorrow. "Does papa hate me?"

Naruto quickly went to the child's side and hugged him, holding him preciously and whispering fervently, "I love you so much. You're everything to me."

Katsuo nodded and pushed for his answer, "Then papa can be my bride?"

Naruto felt like his little son would latch onto this topic if he didn't word it properly for his sake. "When you grow up, you'll find someone who you'll love more than papa. You'll want ask them out, date them and they'll be your bride."

Katsuo look horrified at the concept that he would have someone he loved more than his papa, before a scowl replaced his shock. "Like the ones who want papa?"

 _'Ahh… and here comes the streak of questions.'_ Naruto mentally cringed and tried to think of a way to end the topic before it escalated. He shook his head at his comparison, trying to find how to word it properly. "No, I don't like them and I don't have the time to date, because I already have Katsuo."

"Then papa can be mine."

"It's different…"

"You can't be mine?"

"I'm yours and you're mine… but it's not similar as marriage?"

"Marriage?"

Naruto inwardly cringed, knowing he was just digging his own grave with his clumsy explanations. "It's done by people who are really in love with each other."

"Like a bride?"

"…yes?" Naruto hesitated and had a bad feeling it went nowhere.

"Then Papa can be my bride because you're mine and I'm yours." Katsuo nodded his head resolutely, before adding, "And you love me very much."

Sometimes having a smart son was hard to fool.

"And I love you very much, papa!"

Naruto relented when his small arms encircled around his neck, sighing in defeat. He couldn't crush his son's happiness by stating facts that were too sensitive for his young mind to comprehend. Not to mention, he might inadvertently hurt him if he hinted that romantic love entailed a different type of love from his, which he might think he's loved less. "I love you too, baby. C'mon, let's finish eating. You want to see granny and grandpa, right?"

"To the hospital?" Katsuo gripped him slightly tighter. "Are you sick again? I thought your stomach's alright?"

"You want to go to the lunch event, remember?" Naruto placated and kissed the furrow of his brows. "You should look your best so we need to find a suit for you later."

"I'm going to have a suit?" Katsuo's onyx eyes sparkled in brimming excitement. "Are we getting married later?"

Naruto's eyes widened, nearly dropping him from his question. Where on earth did he get this new concept from? And where was all his persistence coming from? He shuffled him in his arms to look him in the eye, while maintaining a smile. He didn't need him worrying. "Katsuo, where'd you learn all of this from?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Katsuo answered immediately. "I asked him last time how I can be with someone for a _long_ time."

Naruto's eye twitched at the vagueness of his son's question and how absurd Kakashi's solution was to his curious mind. "And he said I should be your bride?"

Katsuo shook his head and tilted his head to the side in thought. "He asked why I wanted them to be with me, since not everyone's okay with being together for a long time."

Naruto hoped Kakashi didn't elaborate on what it meant, or worse Katsuo asking what that meant. "And?"

"I told him I wanted to stay with this person for as long as I live." Katsuo cast an angelic smile that almost broke Naruto's resolve, but he still prompted for more details to get to the root of this. "He asked if I was talking about someone I like! I was super surprised, papa! He read my mind! So I said he's right and he said I should make them my bride to be with them forever and ever!"

Naruto mentally groaned at his professor's irresponsible answer. Didn't he already know Katsuo was too smart for his age? He'd take anything seriously, unless properly corrected. "Then did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Who you plan on taking as a bride?"

"I told him it was you, papa!" Katsuo huffed as if it was a given. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Naruto echoed and noted to himself to warn Sakura the next time he saw her. He should've known Katsuo would eventually pick up some of her vocabulary with the frequency she repeats it. It was a blessing he still hasn't heard her cuss yet. "So what did he say?"

"He said 'good luck!'"

Naruto should've known that lazy professor wouldn't bother correcting his son. Not when it meant a long time to rectify the situation. He should really file a complaint about his porn novels to the head office as a little form of revenge.

"So, are we?"

"Are we what?" Naruto knew it was too good to have Katsuo distracted. Whenever his little son wanted something, he hounded over it until he was victorious. He honestly didn't know where he picked it up. Iruka calmly accepted whatever was at hand, while waiting for the rest so it couldn't be him. Sakura was smart and relentless, but she paced herself and wouldn't be demanding. Tsunade and Kiba didn't have the patience and would rather dump his son on him. Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Kakashi were just plain lazy. Could it be genetics?

"Getting married later," Katsuo repeated and refused to let go of Naruto. Probably already knowing his most common tactic: avoiding the topic.

Naruto drew an exasperated sigh. He could at least answer this one question without hedging facts. "You can't marry until you're eighteen years old, baby."

Katsuo's eyes narrowed at the baby, but kept silent and thoughtful. "Why not now?"

"Because you're too young and it's the law."

"Can I change the law?"

"You can't, but government officials can." Naruto amended in his mind, _'Although I doubt they'll approve anyone younger than eighteen to marry.'_

"Why can they change the law, but I can't?"

Naruto seriously hoped it wouldn't take too long to satisfy Katsuo's inquisition. He needed to buy Katsuo's clothes as well as prepare them for the lunch event and then, make calls for Iruka so he wouldn't expect he'd be dropping Katsuo at the daycare. "Because they studied law for years and passed a board exam to become a lawyer, and then had people's beliefs on them to make the correct decisions."

"So I need to study hard to become a lawyer?"

"Yes, people study hard to reach their dreams."

"Then I want to be a lawyer!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto worried that if Katsuo did become one, his son would have enemies. "Don't you want to be something else?"

Katsuo shook his head and had a firm frown on his boyish lips. "I'll change that law and then I can marry papa when I want!"

Naruto tried to muffle his laughter at his reasoning, giving up. His son was too young to understand anyway. He would understand over time and by then, his opinions would change and it would be just a fond memory he could tease him with in the future.

"Then I can be with papa every time," Katsuo whispered and clung tightly again. "You can't leave me then."

Naruto's heart squeezed painfully at what Katsuo admitted. Recalling the times when he had to leave Katsuo with Iruka at the daycare, while he attended his university studies. Recently, he had to go to the hospital for a different reason, besides hours of experience. His son's worry of his stomach pains had become a growing worry on his side, but he refused to dwell on it, although that didn't mean he could let him see his worry when test results came. He couldn't bear to let him see his worry, which is why he would let Jiraiya or Sakura handle him while he took his tests.

Stroking his dark hair, he shifted his head so that his eyes would focus on him. "Katsuo, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere without you. I always came back for you, right?"

"Right," Katsuo muttered, but his tone still didn't sound convinced. "But I still don't like it… You're mine, right?"

"Right," Naruto kissed him on the nose and grinned, easing his son's worries. "I'm yours."

Katsuo regained his confidence and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be a good boy for papa while waiting. I'll study to be a lawyer and then I can change the law."

Naruto ruffled his hair and carefully set him on the floor. "Then good boys would take their baths now so they won't be miss an appointment. You wouldn't want us to miss the lunch event now. We still need to buy you a suit."

Katsuo excitedly ran off and Naruto called before he would start entering the bath. "Katsuo, don't enter the bath until I'm there. You might slip. Just get our towels."

"Okay!"

Naruto finished the last of his breakfast and cleaned their plates. He prepared Katsuo's things and his clothes, going back to retrieve his bag, but as he passed the bathroom, he saw Katsuo waiting for him at the bathroom. He leaned at the door frame and watched his son try to usher him inside. "Calm down. We're not going to be late."

* * *

"We're late," Sasuke pointed out. He glanced at his watch again that seemed to mock him. He never liked being late. He had hoped they could settle on their seats before anyone tried to intercept their way going there, but with their case now, everyone would being doing just that. He doubted people would let a chance like this slip past them. He really didn't want to be surrounded by people. "I'm leaving as soon as the introductory ends. Handle the rest."

"Won't you at least stay for lunch?" Itachi asked when they've arrived at the hotel. "I had them make your preferred dish for your lunch."

Sasuke scowled at that bit of information. He'd always had a picky palette for food, which made it difficult for him to eat. He wasn't also keen in eating someone else's cooking if his brother wasn't there. He couldn't trust what was in the food or even in any beverages, which he avoided like the plague after his first experience getting smashed. Reluctantly reconsidering, he left the car and waited for his brother to hand the car keys to the valet. "I'll stay for lunch and that's all."

The moment the words were out and the time it took for people to notice their presence, had Sasuke inwardly double-thinking his words. He felt his skin prickle and could feel a chill pass him when he noticed people approach them. He discreetly gritted his teeth, maintaining his façade of cool composure and leaving it to Itachi to handle the talking. He looked for any avenue of escape, but the further they went inside, he noticed slipping past became more difficult.

He really spoke too soon.

He should've left.

"Sasuke, do you mind reserving our seats?" Itachi voiced, casually giving him a leeway from the crowd. He didn't hint his concern, but the fact that Itachi managed to notice his discomfort must've been apparent to him. "I'll come later after talking to these gentlemen."

Sasuke just offered a nod and managed to slip away from the growing crowd. They were less inclined to approach him now that Itachi had offered to listen to them. It was times like these he wished he could help Itachi instead of having him slink away, while he handled these persistent people. He tensed when a waiter barely avoided him. He bypassed most people, smoothly learning their designated table, while avoiding anyone aspiring to capture him in a conversation. He was too used to this strenuous redundant scene; it became a routine that never failed to grate his nerves.

Suddenly, something tugged his leg pant. He looked back, searching for what snagged his pants. What he saw wasn't what he'd expected. There was a boy, glaring up at him and holding onto his pants.

"Apologize!"

Sasuke couldn't form a coherent thought as he stared at the young boy in shock. He waited for the revolting sensation to overcome him, nearly blinding in its intensity, but it didn't come. What was happening?

"You almost hurt papa!" The little boy's black eyes narrowed as his lips were set in a pout. He stood on his ground and was oblivious to the attention centering on them. "Apologize!"

Sasuke crouched down without much thought, too baffled to think, until it was too late. The young boy quickly grasped his necktie and looked like he was about to say some more, but out of nowhere, a tan hand shot out and pried open the small chubby hand from his necktie. His breath got caught when he realized how close he was, almost expecting the repulsion and fury to overwhelm him, but when he saw concerned clear blue eyes and gleaming blond hair. He was mesmerized instead by how a stranger managed to touch him.

He watched his lips move forming apologies for his young son and for his brash behavior, excusing him since it was his first official event. It flew over him as he continued to stare at the stranger. Curiosity for the blond haired man reined his thoughts, but when he carried the boy and left, he snapped to his senses. His hand shot towards the stranger and managed to grab his arm.

Sasuke's eyes partially widened at his startling action, thinking of one coherent thing.

 _'Oh shit.'_

* * *

Naruto tried not to hyperventilate as he tried to gather his wits. He'd already apologized to the man and now, he'd grabbed his arm. He knew it was too much to ask to pardon his son's appalling behavior. He was ready to be scolded for lacking in teaching him manners, but he knew Katsuo was the most well-mannered and obedient child. He rarely got angry. He'd usually remain calm and let his anger blow over, before retaliating. As what Katsuo reasoned, he would rather 'get even.' It was a bad habit he tried correcting, but he was still a child. He wouldn't let this stranger scold his son if he thought he would let him.

He wouldn't back down if that was the case.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Katsuo managed to grab the man's necktie once more and it unraveled from his neck. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he saw his son throw the necktie across the room. Somewhere amongst the deathly silent crowd, he heard someone that sounded like Jiraiya roaring in laughter and suspiciously followed by Tsunade's scolding. His jaw slackened upon seeing the equal shock reflected in the stranger's dark eyes, while victory colored his little baby.

 _'Oh shit…'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry to say to those who expected more angst and drama, as well as those who wanted to know the transition of Naruto's and Sasuke's struggles. You'll still get to see a glimpse of how their lives were as well as their struggles, but this story will be generally light romance and family-oriented. There will be some slight drama and angst, but not too heavy. This is quite new on me too, since I've never written family-oriented themes so yes... Like Wolf Bandit, see me struggle with this new genre! Haha, just enjoy~

Anyway, I'd like to announce that **Sweetest Sin** will be having a lot of revisions. The latest chapter is lighter and is the turning point of the story, which I noticed that the previous chapters felt off so I'll be making minor adjustments. Look forward to it, because from here on, it will be great! I hope you guys give it some love too and drop by to read my little baby.


	3. Chapter 2: Choices

A/N: As promised in Wolf Bandit, I've updated~ yay~ Again, thank Meehalla for pushing and encouraging me. Although this wasn't finished and posted on the desired date, I still kept my promise of posting. At least it didn't take me another several month gap of post. Anyway, sorry for rambling, hope you enjoy and look forward to an update of **Sweetest Sin** , which will later become **Heartache** after revisions!

* * *

 **Little Raven  
By: Kaida Matsuki**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Choices**_

Sasuke couldn't gather his wits at the scene. His necktie had just flown across the room from the brat's hand, he had grabbed a total stranger's arm out of mere impulse, and now he later realized he was still holding on to him. What put the cherry on top was how his body didn't break out in hives or revulsion.

What in hell was happening?

"I'm really sorry!" The blond sincerely apologized and went off from his loosened grasp to retrieve the necktie. He handed it to Sasuke, which he was looking at in mute awe. Their hands touched, and yet he felt fine… He heard him ramble on about the boy's unusual behavior and then something about talking to him later at home. He assumed the blond was the brat's father. "Would you want a room?"

"What?" Sasuke was taken aback. What was the idiot saying? Did he just propose to have a room? In broad daylight? In the middle of a crowd? In front of his own brother? He glanced at Itachi who had a well-hidden surprised look, hoping he would do something, but the weasel smirked when he noticed his distress. His brother was useless. He couldn't believe in a span of five minutes he got himself involved with someone who wants a quick fuck in a medical sponsorship event.

"A room to dine at," the oblivious man continued, unaware how misleading his prior words were. "They have beautiful exclusive rooms that give you privacy. If you have some company, they can join too."

Sasuke was having a migraine, shutting his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. The man was a walking innuendo, and he couldn't believe he even misinterpreted his words in the first place! Something was definitely wrong with him. "No, it's fine. There's no need to."

"Please, it's the least I can do."

"It's okay. Really," Sasuke declined and backed off a little from them, slightly overwhelmed by the blond's intensity. He was too confused to process what was going on, choosing best to get as far away as possible. It was impossible he was cured. It must be a coincidence. He had to get away. "If you'll excuse me."

"Please, I insist. I'm associated with today's event so it's really not a big deal if–"

An associate?

"Is your last name a Sannin?" Sasuke snapped, noticing the child hold his parent tighter and glaring at him, while the blond looked surprised. He would rather eat dirt than to dine with someone related to that money-monger doctor.

"Huh? No, it's Uzumaki, but before that, I was a Namikaze."

"Hn, good thing it's not a Sannin." Sasuke spat out and tried to calm himself. His blood had spiked when the man had mentioned he was an associate of the event, so he had automatically assumed that he was related to Dr. Tsunade, despite his better judgment. He wasn't used to jumping to conclusions, but with the man's hair, it was hard not to associate him with the doctor since they were both blonds. He hasn't stumbled upon her yet, but he would be sure to let her know his threat.

To remind her of what they've done.

She shouldn't be a doctor.

She didn't deserve it.

" _What?"_

The man's blue eyes transformed into icy sapphires, his whole demeanor turning cold and distant in contrast to his warmth and concern a few seconds ago. His lips pulled down to a frown. "Do you have a problem with that name?"

Sasuke could tell if a person was looking for a fight, and the blond was. He would not stand down from him. He had every right to be angry by that cursed name. He drew closer, intimidating him as the blond held his son firmly, while the boy openly glared at him. He stole a glance at the nosy people and whispered in anger. "If you're bothered by my behavior towards _Sannin,_ then I suggest you keep it to yourself. A stranger like you wouldn't know what I've gone through because of that doctor. Doctor or not, she lets innocent lives die without doing anything."

He walked away, shooting a look at Itachi that he was leaving with or without him. He'd had enough. Suddenly, his arm was tugged back that caused him to glare at the persistent blond. Surely, the brat's uncouth behavior came from the man. "Let go."

"Take it back."

Sasuke's fury spiked at his insolence. This man dared to challenge his opinion! To question his agony! What did he know of losing a son? He knew nothing! Just as he was about to lash out at him, he was interrupted.

"You have no idea." The blond's voice trembled as his whole frame shook in suppressed anger, letting down his child as he came forward. "No idea! People die all the time. You're not the only one who's lost a loved one, even doctors can't save their own! I've seen men with great medical skills lose their family, and mourn knowing they couldn't save them. What makes you think they're gods? They can't change their fate, but they can try saving it! You have no idea what it's like to try saving a life."

The words struck him, taking him back to that time he had been powerless to choose. Flashing to a distant scene still fresh in his mind that he could've sworn it had only happened yesterday. He could almost feel the smoothness of pinkened skin, hear the softness of labored breaths, and see the fragileness of that small body. And yet, as soon as his son was gently placed in his arms as they tried to save his mother, he could feel those small hands grasp his finger. It steadied his breath and stole it away. Before he knew it, he had fallen for the little creature.

It tore him when they snatched him away from his arms as they realized his weakened state. Almost as if cold water had been dumped on him, startled when he was brought back to reality.

A reality that didn't allow his baby to live in.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jerk and turn to see Itachi by his side. He heard Itachi exchange a few words with the blond stranger, watching the shift of emotions from those expressive blue eyes turn neutral. When he nodded, Sasuke felt Itachi nudge him. He wasn't sure if he meant to give an apology or it was a signal to leave, but nothing mattered to him.

Hours passed after that incident took place, the events continued to pass by in mute succession. After that commotion, everything else seemed to shift back to the monotonous routine. People avoided him, and he avoided them like the plague. It almost seemed like what he'd encountered with that father and child was a mere dream. Something so fleeting, it passed in a matter of minutes in the sea of his memories.

It haunted him though.

What the blond said had struck a chord in him, that it was impossible to brush off. It poked his old festered wounds and left it bleeding, forcing him to look back. It was as if being thrown into a never-ending nightmare until Itachi's voice broke through that haze. He looked around in disorientation and realized they were in front of his house. He was slightly shocked to have noticed it so late. Had he really been that distracted?

"What happened back there?" Itachi repeated and looked at him in concern. "What did he say?"

"The man was merely apologizing for his son's behavior."

Itachi observed him, and Sasuke dodged his look as he got out of the vehicle. He was just about to head to his house when Itachi called out to him. He was almost tempted to pretend he hadn't heard him, but it was his older brother. He was the only family he considered, the only one who understood him.

"You know that's not what I meant, otouto."

"What do you want to hear?"

"It's not what I want to hear," Itachi persisted with boundless patience that it almost seemed like he could see right through Sasuke's farce. "But what you think of the things he said."

"I thought you didn't hear our conversation," Sasuke delayed and hoped he really didn't overhear.

"I didn't, but," Itachi leaned back in his seat. "You shouldn't let this slip. Those two just might be able to help you. Whatever happened back there–"

"Was nothing," Sasuke interrupted and grew agitated from being probed. He just wanted to forget what had transpired and hopefully stop those memories from triggering. "It was nothing."

Itachi's silence was unnerving. He would usually persist with his argument and defend his statement until the other party gave in. He noticed Itachi's grave eyes were on him, almost as if reading him. "If it was nothing then you would be able to treat it as nothing." His brother stated calmly and held off a hand when he was about to negate his claim. "The fact that you didn't just mean that it _is_ something."

He understood him too well.

Sasuke kept quiet and couldn't deem a response, but Itachi didn't pressure him for it either and just left him to contemplate on his words. He loosened his tie upon entering his house, locking the door and heading straight to his study area. He'd thought that the silence would help him calm his nerves, but it seemed to intensify as if the silence could possibly grow louder, although he knew he couldn't put off the chaos in his mind.

The blond stranger's words had created a ripple, a wave, in his hazed consciousness. Somewhere inside him had tried to bury his rationality, because he knew that the things he'd buried then would make him see reason, would leave him more damaged than before. Despite everything, he couldn't delay it any further. He had known his choices back then had been either too grim or nonexistent. Basically, fate had not given him much of a choice.

 _He still had a choice though._

At the back of his mind, he knew that the dreams haunting him weren't the mistakes he'd made on that certain day. It was the possibilities that he could've taken. He dreamt of still opposing his father, of taking his child and having him medicated against all odds; of placing his hope to that slim chance that his son could've lived.

It was too late though.

He chose the easy way out.

He chose to save himself from the pain.

The blond's words had triggered those realizations to surface, and that's what jarred him. He hadn't been aware he'd unconsciously sought to blame someone else for the cruel inevitability, and that it was easier to accept another person's fault in the guilt he was drowning in – that he wanted to escape the heavy decision and the repercussions it came with. He'd chosen to sacrifice something so precious…

He really did have no idea what it's like to try saving a life.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Naruto glanced at his son who had a petulant pout on his lips. He delayed opening their apartment door, knowing Katsuo might rush inside and brush his words off. "Well?"

Katsuo looked away and crossed his arms, frowning deeper and glaring off. "Nothing."

Naruto sighed and reluctantly opened the door. He knew that once he got Katsuo talking, he wouldn't try sprinting off to ignore him, but it also meant that he might need to give him a nudge to open up. He'd tried scolding him, and it was horribly ineffective. His little baby was too sensitive and stubborn that the effort wasn't worth it. The best way in correcting him was to make him talk rather than force him. "Then what did that man do?"

He didn't miss the fierce glare on his son's face when it flickered at the reminder. He was surprised by the spike of his temper, missing his mumbled words. He leaned down to his level to hear him better, offering an encouraging warm smile, and saw his expression soften. "What did you say?"

Katsuo grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a hug, mumbling to his neck, "He nearly bumped into you."

Naruto mentally sighed. He wondered if his son might attack someone someday for being too over-protective of him.

"You're mine so I need to protect you."

And too possessive.

Naruto let out a light laugh and carried him inside. His little arms loosened on his neck to look at him. He could see the worry in his eyes and knew he was waiting to be scolded, but seeing his puppy eyes and hearing his absurd reasons, he didn't have it in him to scold him. He honestly didn't know where he got those traits, but those little quirks were ridiculously endearing. He kissed him on the nose and laid his forehead on his. "Right, I'm yours, but next time, don't go rushing off and attacking other people, okay?"

Katsuo looked pensive, thinking about it. Naruto knew he might wriggle his way out with a loophole if he let him. "Promise me."

"He's the one wrong," Katsuo argued, refusing to give in. "He almost bumped you and he didn't even say sorry."

"Baby, it was an accident. He didn't mean it."

"But–"

"No buts," Naruto interrupted and softened his tone again. "It will make me happier if you talk to me the next time something like this happens. Please promise me this won't happen again."

Katsuo relented and halfheartedly nodded. "Promise."

"Good, and for that, you can watch cartoons while I prepare our dinner." Naruto kissed him again and let him down. He then recalled another thing he wanted to teach Katsuo, calling after him. "Next time, apologize to the man."

"I'll think about it," Katsuo replied and escaped to his room.

Naruto shook his head. He should've taken that opportunity to promise him to apologize too. Katsuo was too hardheaded when it came to apologies. Another thing he didn't have a clue where he got. He certainly wasn't one who couldn't admit his mistakes. He always made sure to apologize, especially if he's the one on the wrong. It irritated him when some people could offer half-assed apologies or at most excuses for their actions. He didn't want Katsuo growing up into an adult who couldn't admit their mistakes. He should correct that.

Checking the clock, there was still plenty of time before dinner. He could review his notes and finish his assignments before preparing dinner. He took out his books and started reviewing. It was difficult balancing his time for Katsuo while maintaining his grades. Nursing demanded a lot of time for memorization, but he reasoned that it was the best pre-med course, since it tackled most technical terms and practices for Medicine. It helped that he'd been exposed since he'd started living with Jiraiya and Tsunade, so it wasn't as difficult.

After finishing his essay assignments, he was just about to start on his projects when the telephone rang. He reached the phone on its fourth ring. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Naruto,"_ Sakura chimed from the other side of the line. _"Have you started our project with Prof. Anko?"_

"Just about to actually," Naruto shifted the phone and reached for his laptop. "I haven't seen the details yet, but I'm expecting the worst. Last project was a total nightmare. I don't want to cram anymore of the assignments she'll give. Nearly killed me."

" _I thought you started this morning. That's why I'm calling about it."_

"Couldn't. Had to accompany Tsunade with a medical sponsorship," Naruto opened his device and noticed a new email upon entering. "Oh god, it's an email from Prof. Anko."

" _Oh god,"_ Sakura's dread was clear in her voice. _"She better not say she'll push the deadline closer just cause she has some seminar to give. Again."_

Naruto hummed and read the content of the email, and relayed, "It's pushed farther, which is good, cause she'd been invited to be a speaker for an event. Well, it's not a seminar."

" _Obviously."_

Naruto scrolled further and noticed that there were additional assignments in compensation to the moved date. "So there's an insane amount of assignments though. Probably making up for the time she's away from torturing us."

" _Obviously."_ Sakura groaned into the phone and muttered, _"She's doing hell of a job, even when she's away. The bitch."_

Naruto chuckled, downloading the new sets of assignments and storing it in its designated folder. Then he recalled this morning's conversation with Katsuo. "Sakura, you should try avoiding saying obviously too much. Katsuo's using it now."

" _So? It's not a curse. I haven't cursed in front of him,"_ Sakura lightly scoffed. _"And that's saying something."_

"I know, but I don't want him to use it. Some people might take it badly."

" _You mean he might use it towards people who will say something obvious and offend them by stating obviously."_ Sakura deadpanned. _"He's just too smart for his own good. He'll probably think most kids are idiots."_

Naruto was already having a migraine just from imagining the possibility. "That's why I don't want him to learn anything that can offend others."

" _Uh huh,"_ Sakura drawled. _"Tell that to me after you correct his temper. Don't get me started on that time you asked him to apologize to another kid after he had the soccer ball confiscated."_

"It was partially his fault," Naruto winced, recalling what had happened. It was one of those family sports event in the neighborhood. One of the kids managed to hit him with a soccer ball by accident, but because he stumbled into a muddy area, he looked funny with some of the grass dangling from the dirt on him. He didn't know how, but on that very same day, Katsuo got even with the kid that laughed at him. "He still shouldn't have done that."

" _He didn't see it that way though. I bet he managed to charm that committee with his looks, since the referee's also a woman. He's going to be a real heartbreaker in the future."_ Sakura laughed at this. _"You're better off correcting his habit of getting even than getting him to apologize for it. At least if he didn't do anything he should apologize for, then he won't need to. Hopefully."_

"Already had him promise that actually. Just a while ago."

" _Oh? What happened to trigger twerp's temper?"_

"Wait a sec." Naruto checked if Katsuo was still in his room watching and confirmed it when he heard him laugh. He smiled at the sound and went back to the phone. "He blew up when some guy nearly collided to me. It's an accident really, and he seemed to be in a hurry, but Katsuo chased after him and things just escalated."

" _What did the twerp do?"_

"He grabbed onto the guy and refused to let go." Naruto sighed, feeling the stress of the event again. "I tried apologizing, but the guy grabbed onto me instead, and this time, Katsuo caught his tie and threw it across the room."

Sakura whistled in amusement, vaguely hearing the laugh in her voice. _"Not his usual tactic in getting even. Must mean he was really pissed off to take some revenge on the spot."_

"Yeah, that's why I had him promise never to do something like that again. I can't have him running off every time he gets pissed at someone and wants vengeance."

" _So what did the guy say?"_

Naruto remembered the stranger's unbelievable rudeness and couldn't help snorting as his anger burst. "Started something about Tsunade letting people die. He attended the event, yet he doesn't think she can save people? What's up with that? He shouldn't have gone in the first place if he didn't think she's credible enough to be a doctor."

" _Then? What happened?"_

"I argued that he has no idea in trying to save a life!" Naruto laid down his laptop before he accidentally threw it. "God, he was being a bastard when he said it was a good thing I wasn't a Sannin. As if having the name alone was dirt. He didn't even bother apologizing and just walked away after his brother handled the situation." He released a long breath after letting it all out. "Sorry, just had to get it out."

" _It's okay,"_ Sakura reassured. _"So who was the guy? You better pray it's not a hot shot."_

"I heard it's Uchiha."

" _And why am I not surprised that you managed to turn away possibly one of the wealthiest families in the world?"_

"I wouldn't have wanted his sponsorship anyway."

" _Yeah, but others do."_ Sakura reasoned and suddenly, music played at the background. _"Hold on, Lee's calling. Can you wait up? I'll call you back."_

"Okay, I still need to prepare our dinner. Bye," Naruto hummed when Sakura shut off the call. He could already guess Sakura would probably take more than a few hours before calling. He started researching online for their dinner. He already knew the basics of cooking but didn't bother honing his skills, although ever since Katsuo started living with him, he'd made an effort learning how to cook. Katsuo used to only eat hospital food so at most, the food tasted bland or like cardboards. He wanted Katsuo to enjoy delicious home cooked meals, so he practiced long before Katsuo was released from the hospital. When he tried his first meal outside the hospital, Naruto could nearly burst after seeing Katsuo devouring the food after taking that first bite. Since then, he continued learning to cook more meals. He also made an effort eating vegetables, but not because he wanted to convince Katsuo to eat. Strangely, Katsuo was already a vegetable lover when most kids hated the vile stuff. Even he could admit he hated it, but considering his unhealthy diet made him rethink eating vegetables.

Looking up recipes online for tomatoes, he browsed through sites and found one with salmon. Tsunade must've had that recipe in mind when she gave him the ingredients just before parting. He copied the ingredients and briefly memorized the procedures. He preheated the oven and took out the remaining ingredients, chopping the garlic while letting the salmon thaw. Afterwards, he retrieved the tomatoes from the chiller.

"What are you making, papa?"

Naruto nearly dropped the tomatoes but regained his balance. "I'm going to make salmon with roasted tomatoes. Granny Tsunade gave it a while ago, remember? And don't sneak up on me like that next time."

Katsuo peered at the red tomatoes as Naruto started washing it as he asked, "What is that, papa? Is that a vegetable?"

Naruto was confused for a moment. Were tomatoes vegetables? He thought his answers through, trying to recall his basic Science lessons. He was studying advanced chemistry and biology, and yet he couldn't remember what a tomato is! He cleared his throat and made a smart guess. "These are tomatoes, and it's a fruit."

"It doesn't look like a fruit." Katsuo poked at the red substance. "It looks more like a vegetable."

"Well, tomatoes are considered vegetables too."

"Then they're vegetables."

"Not really," Naruto felt conflicted and wanted to look at his phone to search for the answer. He gave in, knowing that if he didn't provide the correct answer to his son, they might end up in circles which could take them more than an hour. "Wait, I'll search online for a scientific explanation."

"What's scientific?"

"It means something technical, something based on facts."

Katsuo nodded and waited for Naruto to get his phone, while Naruto tried not to smile at his son's antics. He'd prioritize learning rather than eating. Sometimes he questioned his son's priorities as a child. Naruto retrieved his phone and typed in the keywords, discovering an oxford dictionary link and choosing to open the link. He read the article aloud and was quite proud that he managed to guess correctly, ending his reading with the last few lines with, "So, the answer to the question is that a tomato is technically the fruit of the tomato plant, but it's used as a vegetable in cooking."

Katsuo was frowning by the time he'd finished. "So it's a fruit, but it's used as a vegetable for cooking?"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed and started slicing a baby tomato in half. "See? It has seeds in it."

Katsuo's big black eyes narrowed at the small seeds, looking thoroughly confused. "But what's an ovary and where is it?"

"Umm, it's inside the fruit." Naruto then realized how teaching him the parts of a fruit sounded like sex education or at least, something too technical for his age. He ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his forehead. "C'mon, help me put the seasoning on the salmon."

Katsuo being the responsible child, he nodded his head and washed his hands first. Naruto helped him up, placing a stool beside him so he could reach the counter. He finished with the tomatoes and put away the knife from Katsuo's reach. He helped Katsuo make the seasoning as he set up the tray. They laid out the ingredients on the pan and popped it in the oven. He supported Katsuo in washing his hands, grinning when Katsuo started to laugh as he played with their hands under the water.

Finishing up, they set the table while Naruto waited for fifteen minutes for their meal to finish roasting. When the timer set off, he carefully took the tray and placed the food on a large ceramic plate. Katsuo drew in and smelled the food, excited by the time he'd settled down on his seat. Naruto chuckled at the sight. "Careful. It's still hot."

They gave their blessings and started eating. Naruto watched as Katsuo enjoyed dinner, finding it amusing when Katsuo seemed to horde the baby tomatoes. When he noticed he managed to finish most of the baby tomatoes, he asked in concern, "Do you want some, papa?"

Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's all yours, baby. Don't worry about me."

"Not a baby," Katsuo mumbled as he took another bite of his salmon and quickly followed it up with a baby tomato. He was chewing when his eyes sparkled in excitement. "I love tomatoes!"

"I can see that." Naruto chuckled.

"Here! Taste it!" Katsuo forked a tomato and presented it to Naruto's mouth. "Eat one!"

Naruto tried to hide his distaste for the red substance, eating from his son's fork and quickly chewing then swallowing. He always hated how slimy it slid down from his throat, resisting the urge to shudder and forcing another smile for his son. "Thank you. It tastes good."

Katsuo beamed at him. "I helped make this!"

"Of course, you did." Naruto agreed and swallowed a glassful of water, before he resumed eating. "Eat the rest before your food gets cold."

Katsuo obediently started eating again, leaving nothing behind. They cleaned up after dinner and just as Katsuo was brushing his teeth, the telephone rang. Naruto was surprised for the call, expecting for Sakura to call in probably half an hour then, sometime after tucking Katsuo in. She probably had something to gush about, which might be why she called earlier than usual. He removed some toothpaste from the sides of Katsuo's lips. "Don't forget to gargle and wait for me in your room, okay? Take out that book you want to read."

"King Arthur!"

"Get ready for bed, but don't sleep yet. We just ate."

"Okay!"

Naruto picked up the phone and leaned on the wall, watching Katsuo rush to his room. "Hey, Sakura."

Contrary to his expectations, there was no sound from the receiver. He glanced at the telephone and wondered if it was properly charged. He didn't find anything wrong though. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

" _I can hear you."_

Naruto froze at the unfamiliar baritone voice, falling silent and blushing in embarrassment for calling out his friend's name. He shouldn't have assumed it was Sakura! "Yes? Sorry about that. May I know who's this?"

" _Sasuke."_

Hearing the name didn't ring any bells in his mind. He didn't want to appear rude by stating that, so he went along. The person might be acquainted with Tsunade or Jiraiya. He could also be a relative of a patient he handled, but it would be odd that he managed to get his home number, so he most probably was a family acquaintance. "Yes, sir, how may I help you?"

" _About this afternoon…"_

Naruto was lost. He couldn't remember his grandparents introducing him to a person named Sasuke. He had a sharp memory when it came to people's names and faces, so there was something odd with this. He couldn't pretend to know what happened when he couldn't recall the person on the phone. "I'm sorry, but what about this afternoon?"

" _I was rude."_

Naruto's mind provided an image to associate with the voice, and he nearly snapped his jaws shut, instead he quietly closed his lips. He let the sudden spurt of rage cool down. He couldn't find it in himself to respond, but his sense of courtesy didn't allow him to do so. "What about it, Uchiha-san?"

" _Don't call me Uchiha."_ The voice on the other line sounded strained as if in stifled anger. _"Sasuke will do."_

Naruto clenched his jaws at his irritated tone, setting him on edge. He didn't understand what his intentions were for calling him, and who gave him his number, but what he knew for sure was he would find out who in hell gave away his number.

" _I'll compensate you for this afternoon."_

He also knew he was getting close to slamming the phone.

"Compensate?" Naruto couldn't keep out how offended he'd felt in his tone. He was too stunned and insulted to keep what little was left of his courtesy. "Do you think that instead of apologizing, _compensating_ people would make things better? Insulting people for their work, no matter their performance doesn't justify the degradation they have to deal with. You can correct their errors, give feedbacks or criticisms, but you have no right to defame them."

" _It wasn't to that extent."_

Naruto drew away the phone from his ear and glared at the device as if he could glare at the recipient, before taking a deep breath and trying to rein some more patience to give him another chance. "It isn't, but do you understand what you did?"

The man on the other line was silent and Naruto waited to hear him drop the call. _"What I said was… wrong of me."_

Thank god! Naruto thought, relief flooding. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought he was if he could admit his fault, thinking he could probably apologize and considering he would forgive his transgression, but then he heard him continue.

" _But it was also true. I can't take that back. She let an innocent life die without doing anything."_

Naruto couldn't believe his words. Of all the years he'd seen Tsunade work, her dedication to her medical research, her devotion to saving lives, no one could compare to her. She would pour her very life into saving another person's just to do everything to have them saved. It was almost blasphemous to let someone prejudiced like Sasuke Uchiha slander all her hard work and accomplishments. "You know what, I don't care what you think of Dr. Tsunade. You might think she's a lousy doctor, but she's not. She managed to save lives that were said impossible to be saved. All I know is she never gave up on her patients, even when they gave up. I don't know what your problem is with her, but I won't listen to you insult her."

" _And you think her record's so clean?"_ The man on the other side of the phone spat out in spite." _Just because there aren't any records of her dirt_ _doesn't mean she's clean."_

"Good bye, Uchiha-san." Naruto wanted to slam the phone, but held himself back. He didn't want Katsuo to see how upset the phone call from the horrible man had affected him. He busied himself with the dirty dishes and stored the leftover food in the refrigerator. After the dishes dried, he placed them back to the shelves and forced himself to relax.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Naruto's anger spiked up. He couldn't believe how insensitive the man was after all he'd said! He picked up the phone and demanded, "What?"

" _Whoa! You know, normally it's 'hello' when you pick up a phone."_

Naruto sagged at the wall and this time sat on the floor, he groaned and sighed. "Sorry, Sakura. Something came up and stuff."

" _Obviously,"_ Sakura drawled. _"I won't ask if you don't want to share it, but try not yelling at the caller without knowing who's on the other side."_

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Naruto groaned into the phone again. "It's nothing. Just some bastard. I just want to forget all about it. Really not worth it. So what's up?"

" _Well, since we were talking about Uchiha, I asked Lee if he knew anything about them cause you know his friend kind of knows them I think? I'm not sure, but did he introduce you to Neji yet?"_

"Nope, not yet."

" _Anyway, Neji mentioned his dad had to pull some strings for Fugaku Uchiha regarding a hospital. He didn't tell much to Lee so I checked around some old online articles to see what pops out, and I discovered something. It's a bunch of old articles dating back years ago, probably five years, give or take. The brothers were seen leaving a hospital, but it was reported that Sasuke, the youngest one, refused to leave the vicinity until Itachi had to fetch him. There were speculations he had some terminal illness, or his lover was sick, while some said a close family member died, since there was a shot taken of his face. It's not clear though, but I guess it's possible, although it could be modified. One article states that his son died out of medical negligence, but that was stretching the theories by far. There was no official complaint from the hospital so it's obviously false. Ultimately, it's just a bunch of guesses so we'll never know."_

Naruto lost his voice by then.

" _Here, I'll send you the article's link. It has his shot taken."_

Naruto really didn't want to look at his phone when it chimed, but overcome by curiosity, he skimmed through the site and reached the blurry photograph. It was too dark, and the angle might've contributed to its effect, but the image was of a broken man. From what he'd gathered of Sasuke Uchiha based from their conversations, he was a man who rarely had his heart on his sleeve, yet here was an evidence depicting his grief. Seeing it made him doubt his distrust for the man's words. Although that didn't mean he believed him, but looking at his despair captured in that unguarded moment felt like he'd done some wrong to him. As if disregarding his words for mere lies seemed like a mistake.

His pain looked too real.

Were his words true?

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled and discreetly cleared his throat. "I don't know, Sakura. You know I'd rather know it from the person themselves than snooping around, but thanks. Not sure if we'll get to meet again, but…"

" _You can always ask Tsunade-sensei if it's bothering you so much."_

"Nah, it's fine. I'm good." Naruto dismissed and checked the time. "Look, I gotta go. Katsuo's already waiting and he wants me to read King Arthur."

" _Sure, good night, Naruto."_

"G'night, Sakura." He murmured and shut the phone on the receiver, staring at the device and thinking on her words. He glanced back on his phone where the man's stolen picture was still displayed. He couldn't handle looking at the image any longer and exited the site. He shouldn't have given in to his curiosity and checked that article.

"Baby, you still awake?" Naruto whispered when he noticed the lights were off in Katsuo's room. He saw him on his bed, clutching his book and peacefully sleeping away. He couldn't help smiling at the sight, wondering what his life would've been like if Katsuo hadn't managed to survive his sickness. Just thinking about it made his heart squeeze in pain. It was a different kind of pain from losing his father who had died when he was still so young. The probability of losing his baby, a being he'd nurtured, cared and loved, was torturous, but it was an inevitability. Now, he couldn't imagine losing him.

Leaning on his son's bedside, he sighed once as he gently brushed Katsuo's black hair.

He really shouldn't have checked that article.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I'm obviously not going for the love-at-first-sight scenario, and thankfully, Meehalla agrees. Since this is my first time making a family-themed story, expect that it's the same case with Wolf Bandit, with a LOT of different scenes and event. Hopefully, it would be uniquely nice. We're not going for the sappy/light romance yet, but stay tuned for it once our couple forms!


	4. Chapter 3: Coincidences

**A/N:** I am soooooo sorry for not updating any sooner to the point I made some of you guys worried! I'm not sure if you guys read my profile, but I did claim that I still plan on updating my stories, although it won't be consistent. Anyway, in updated news, Meehalla has been encouraging me to write up at least once a month, while I've been pushing myself to do once a week. So expect more updates on (hopefully) all my stories. We'll be focusing on finishing this one, then moving to my other ongoing stories.

In other news, check out my **Tapas account** **:** **Kaida Matsuki**! I've uploaded my story, entitled "Siren" so check it out! The story was formerly Perfect Lover here, but it's now an original shoujo story. I've inserted some of my art designs of the characters there so I hope you guys read, like or subscribe to my story! Thanks and enjoy! ^^

* * *

 **Little Raven**

 _ **By: Kaida Matsuki**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Coincidences**_

Rain poured down in buckets and thunder rumbled in the distance. It was the complete opposite of yesterday's weather that it almost seemed like an illusion. The sudden downpour took everyone by surprise when most of the people scampered to take shelter from the rain. University students squealed, groaned, and cursed when only a few who bothered checking the weather forecast.

Luckily for Naruto, being a single parent, he came prepared.

"Baby, keep your hood on. You might catch a cold." Naruto reached over and fixed Katsuo's hood again when he busied himself to jumping on the puddles. It was a good thing he bought those rain boots along with Katsuo's raincoat. He held his little hand tighter when his baby nearly slipped. "Okay, that's enough jumping. I don't want you getting any injuries."

Katsuo frowned, but nodded. He still stomped on the smaller puddles though. "Papa, are we going to Sakura-chan?"

Naruto was surprised by this, wondering if he said he had an appointment with her. "We're going to Iruka-sensei so you can stay at the daycare, since I have some make-up classes with Kakashi-sensei. Why?"

Katsuo pointed ahead and Naruto barely caught an image of pink, before he had the sense to shield Katsuo behind him. Naruto felt a sudden weight tackle him as he groaned. "Sakura-chan, you nearly got Katsuo wet! Now you got me wet."

Sakura, already drenched from the rain, cheekily grinned as she hopped down. "That's the whole point. Obviously."

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Naruto fixed Katsuo's hood again when it fell down from the jolt. "Did you get wet, baby?"

"Not a baby," Katsuo reflexively responded and pulled down Naruto's hand. Naruto leaned down and felt some fabric wipe on his face. He was too surprised and touched, he could only smile at his thoughtful son. He saw him glare at Sakura and mumbled, "You might catch a cold."

Sakura ruffled Katsuo's head, ruining his hear underneath the hood. "Aww, you're such lady-killer already! Too bad you're such a papa's boy."

Katsuo removed Sakura's hold and held on to Naruto. "I'm no lady-killer! Tell him, papa!"

Naruto was pretty sure Katsuo didn't even understand what that meant, and he wasn't planning on explaining that to him either. He also didn't like the thought of his son being a lady killer in the future. If only he could remain as a child, then he'd remain sweet and innocent.

"You're bound to break hearts in the future just like your papa!" Sakura continued and smirked. "Although you shouldn't be like your papa when turning down everyone left and right, unless you don't want a lover."

"Papa's mine!" Katsuo's temper burst and lashed at Sakura. "He won't have a lover!"

He'd remain sweet and innocent…? Naruto mentally groaned, feeling the indents of Katsuo's fingers through his clothes. Who taught Katsuo the meaning of those words? He was sure he set the channels to play only for kids, even the movies were screened. He glanced at Sakura and she stuck a tongue out at him, causing Katsuo to flare up again. Despite her teasing, he doubted it was Sakura. He had his suspicions on two people.

Naruto caught Katsuo before he could plot anything against Sakura, hitching him up and carrying him. He saw him frown at this, but immediately quieted down in his arms, still glaring at Sakura. "Katsuo, who taught you what a lover means?"

"Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya," Katsuo confirmed his suspicions. "They were talking about something and didn't want to explain it, but they said I shouldn't tell you about it."

Naruto felt a vein pulse in irritation. "Oh, did they?"

"But I won't lie to papa!" Katsuo beamed at him and managed to melt some of Naruto's anger. "Because that's cheating!"

Naruto nearly slipped while Sakura covered her laugh. He started walking towards Iruka's daycare, wanting to have a word with the two idiotic adults soon. "And who told you about cheating?"

"They did!"

"They did, huh." He strained a smile and overheard Sakura stifling another laugh. He was going to kill them, feeding such notions to his sweet innocent baby! "Next time, if you have questions, just ask me and I'll answer them."

"Does that mean I can't ask anyone anything?"

"Not exactly," Naruto hesitated, knowing his request was quite vague for his son to understand. "Just don't ask anything anymore to Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei."

"Why not?"

Because you're learning things you shouldn't, Naruto thought darkly and caught Sakura snort a laugh again. "Because I said so. You don't trust papa?"

"I do!" Katsuo defended himself and clutched Naruto tighter. "I trust papa cause you're my bride!"

Naruto felt a headache coming as he heard Sakura burst into laughter. He really shouldn't let his son be in the presence of those two perverts. Who knew what they'll eventually teach him? He shuddered, recalling his teenage days when Jiraiya tried to orient him the 'beauty' of condoms, one-night stands and hotels. The old pervert didn't give up after finding out he was a hermaphrodite, even bringing hosts when hostesses didn't appeal to him. He should've known better, but it didn't take long for Kakashi to join in and hint to the whole campus that he swung both ways. Because of that, he had more men pursuing him over the years. Not that he entertained anyone.

"You're mine," Katsuo whispered hesitantly when Naruto had yet to respond. "Right?"

Naruto didn't have the time for any of that entertainment. All his teenage years were spent between school and hospital visits and duties. He spent most of his time taking care of Katsuo back when he was still in the hospital and studying hard to reach his desired university to reach his dream. Now, he had university tests, projects, and programs to worry about, along with maintaining his grade to keep being a university scholar for student discounts. At the back of his mind, he understood it was their way of showing concern that he was missing out on things his age usually indulged, but he had everything he wanted in his arms already. He had a loving, possessive, and handsome baby boy who looked at him like he was his whole world, and he was his.

He leaned down and placed his forehead against Katsuo's, looking into his deep onyx eyes as he fervently whispered, "Right."

"Good morning."

Amidst the scurrying people, there was a man in a heavy trench coat and a hat that only revealed the lower part of his eyes. A large black umbrella kept him dry as a luxury car parked behind him. His smile was gentle and calm, yet calculative. Naruto shielded his son and stepped back as Sakura drew closer to them.

"Would you mind a quick chat over a cup of coffee?"

Naruto tried to study the man, but because of the heavy rain and dark skies, it was hard to tell who the stranger is. He glanced to where the daycare is, which is just a few blocks away.

"Of course, you can drop your son in his daycare before joining me." The man said in consideration, but it rubbed Naruto wrong. He made it sound as if it was an inevitability to talk to him. "Or would you rather attend your classes first?"

Naruto felt the hairs on his back rise as his grip on Katsuo tightened. The man clearly knew his schedule, meaning he had him investigated. "And if I don't want to take your offer?"

"If you don't want to take my offer," the man smirked, seeming as if he found his words to be amusing. "Then I can wait until you will. I'm a very patient man, Naruto-kun."

He couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through him when the stranger said his name, as if he was some old acquaintance. He glanced at Sakura and caught her confusion upon the strange exchange. She most likely assumed the stranger knew him after addressing him so familiarly. He threw the man a suspicious look, before putting Katsuo down. He stopped his son from protesting, smiling. "Go ahead with Sakura-chan, okay? I'll pick you up later."

"Would you want a spare umbrella?" The man handed an extra black umbrella to Sakura, and she looked speechless, only managing to nod. Naruto got a better look at the stranger now that he was closer, relaxing when he saw Sakura enter the daycare with Katsuo. The man offered another gentle, calculative smile. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Naruto mumbled, hiding his confusion for the unexpected event. He should stay within campus at least to guarantee even a bit of security. "Do you mind if we grab a drink in our campus, Uchiha-sama?"

"It's fine, Naruto-kun." He reassured and signaled to the car behind him. "And please, call me Itachi-san."

* * *

"Where's Itachi?"

" _H-He filed a s-sick leave today, Sasuke-san."_

Sasuke dropped the phone on the secretary and threw his phone. His temper rising as he tried to breathe in and out in a slow calming rhythm. The idiots at work couldn't give him a decent answer. He knew Itachi filed for a leave, been hearing that since the first person he asked, but what he wanted to know and what they failed to answer is _where_ exactly was Itachi.

He didn't want to drop by the office and risk contact with idiots, especially when it was raining. People clumped together, as if the world wasn't congested enough, it had to be more crowded during rainy seasons. He hated this weather, because it was almost impossible to avoid people from bumping into another.

Rain poured down mercilessly in sheets and there was almost zero visibility from the skyscrapers. Sasuke leaned on his chair and stared outside, listening to the rhythmic sound. He had to admit he liked rains when he was indoors though. It soothed him.

 _Beep._

 _Hello, Sasuke! Your favorite godfather is here._

It didn't soothe him enough.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and rubbed his forehead. Another thing he hated from being indoors when it rained was being trapped at home. Damn this phobia and the annoying people who knew about it, yet persists to bother him. The doorbell alarm rang in annoying consecutive order. He didn't want to open the door, already knowing the idiot who dared to do this stunt, but he also knew how much of a stubborn idiot he is. He'd keep ringing if it meant taking hours before he would open the door.

"Shut up already!" Sasuke yelled and stood up to open the door. He glared at the pest and frowned when he saw the man drenched. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Nothing," he sing-songed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You mind lending me some clothes?"

Sasuke slammed the door on him. He didn't get to move an inch when the incessant ringing resumed its demonic pace. He groaned and pulled the door open again. "I'm calling the police."

"I'm calling Itachi."

"No one can reach him," Sasuke scoffed at the empty threat.

"Oh, but I know where he is," Kakashi's eyes reflected mischief that Sasuke knew better than to be involved in. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I don't." Sasuke slammed the door on him again, and the ringing continued. He wrenched the door open and snarled, "Stop. That."

"I'm hurt! I'm a person in need, drenched from the rain, and you turn me away." Kakashi faked his distress, managing to annoy Sasuke even more. "I'll give you premium access to the indoor soccer field again you want!"

Sasuke was tempted by the offer, but he knew how Kakashi worked. He wasn't falling for his vague wording. "Schedule it this month and it's a done deal."

"Got it."

"And I want exclusive access to it from two to four."

"You know that's going to be hard to pull off, Sasuke. Be reasonable. The university soccer players will need their training…"

"Their training starts at six, and last I heard, your university has a new gym so they're using that one. The old one's still good, but not a lot trains there anymore."

Kakashi sighed. "You're not cute at all."

"Do we have a deal?"

"I don't think this deal is fair."

Sasuke was about to close the door again when Kakashi immediately agreed.

"Deal," Kakashi leaned against the doorframe in exasperation. "I liked you better when you were young."

"Hn," Sasuke left the door open and pointed to the bathroom. "Dry yourself. I don't want my place wet. I'll leave some clothes. When you're done, get out."

"Really not cute." Kakashi looked more amused than irritated from Sasuke's treatment. "I do have classes, you know. You can try giving me some slack. It's not my fault it rained, and your place happened to be nearest to my university."

"It's your fault for not checking the news before leaving."

Kakashi chuckled and started heading towards the bathroom. Sasuke went to his cabinet and brought out some clothes he'd never worn. He stacked the pile outside and felt a vein pulse when he noticed Kakashi dumping his personal belongings on his furniture. He gathered the items and saw Kakashi's phone vibrate, showing the caller.

Sasuke nearly dropped the items when he saw the picture and the caller ID on the phone. Naruto Uzumaki and his frowning son flashed on the screen. He took a step back and returned the items, retracing his steps before Kakashi realized he saw the phone. When he got out of the room, he noticed his heart pounding from the adrenaline. He took deep breaths to steady his breathing, annoyed at himself. What the hell was that?

How did Kakashi know that guy?

Were they dating?

He knew Kakashi was gay, but he'd never seen the guy. What happened to the brunet he was dating? He knew he'd been dating that daycare teacher since their high school days. Then what was their relationship?

"Hello, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi seemed to have gotten the call. "It's fine. I was saving a kitty from being drowned by the rain, so I took shelter to one of my beloved godson's place. I wouldn't want to look bad for my darling~ Meet me after classes in the Science lab."

Sasuke heard the muffled sounds from the phone. Based from their talk, it seemed that they were supposed to meet up. Were they really dating then? He strained to hear more, but when he couldn't, he drew closer.

"Hello, Iruka-chan?"

That was the guy Kakashi was dating! Sasuke distinctly remembered now. He heard him making up an appointment after meeting up with the blond guy, throwing some annoying comments about missing him and lacking nourishment. Sasuke grew repulsed and infuriated. The pervert was two-timing! He knew Kakashi had low morals, but he never considered him to be unfaithful. He should know that the blond idiot had a son! That wasn't someone to meddle with, unless they're serious about it!

Sasuke couldn't understand the rage inside him, but before he knew it, he was out of his place and speeding to the university to find a certain idiot. He searched around the campus, seeing students scurrying, but because of the rain, there wasn't much of a crowd outside. He headed to the registrar's office and looked for the departments with a Science lab. When he found the location, he got out into the rain again and walked towards the building.

Everything in Sasuke knew that what he was doing was irrational. He knew that. He just couldn't turn a blind eye to this form of cheating, but he reasoned that the blond guy had it coming. He was practically a stranger anyway, besides he didn't owe him anything.

What the hell was he even doing?

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? I hope you guys liked the slight suspense I put in revealing who they were talking to. Guess what happens with Itachi and Naruto's side? Suggestions are also welcome~

In other news, check out my **Tapas account** **:** **K Daughtry**! I've uploaded my story, entitled "Siren" so check it out! The story was formerly Perfect Lover here, but it's now an original shoujo story. I've inserted some of my art designs of the characters there so I hope you guys read, like or subscribe to my story!

See you next week! Yes, there's an update for LR next week! :3


	5. Chapter 4: Favor

Thank you to all those who patiently waited! As promised, I've uploaded another chapter after a week! Yay~ That's good news~ In other news, check out my story " **Siren** " at **Tapas**! I go by the pen name **Kaida Matsuki** ^^ Other than that, enjoy~

* * *

 **Little Raven**

 _ **By: Kaida Matsuki**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Favor**_

What the hell was he doing?

Naruto had mulled over that question over and over in his mind. He wasn't being threatened. There was no gun directed at him that forced him to sit through this awkward situation, and yet he felt like he'd been trapped by a predator. That whatever happened in that second would matter in his future. It was absurd, but he still sat through the intense pressure.

He stiffly sat still in front of Itachi Uchiha.

He'd never met a person that exuded so much pressure by just sitting down and ordering drinks. It seemed normal, but every movement the man made seemed measured and dignified. He almost felt bad inviting him over his campus, since most joints were fast food or stalls that were considered for the students' budget, but Itachi managed to find the most expensive café on campus. He glanced down on the menu and felt his wallet in danger.

"I apologize if I've disrupted your schedule, Naruto-kun." Itachi crossed his fingers and politely smiled, waving the waiter off after he'd taken their orders. "This won't take too much of your time, I hope."

"It's fine," Naruto croaked, clearing his throat. "It's just make-up classes and I know the professor."

"What program are you taking, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm taking up Nursing," Naruto hesitated, unsure if he needed to even mention that since Itachi could've already investigated it along with his class schedules. "I'm taking it as my pre-Med."

"Do you want to follow Dr. Tsunade's legacy?"

"Yes, I plan to, but it will take a lot of time before I can match up to her level."

"Then how about your son? Who's taking care of him while you're studying and working?"

Naruto felt his guard rise. "I'm taking care of him. I have permission from some of my professors to bring him and I work part-time. My friends volunteer from time to time, but I make sure that it won't inconvenience anyone."

"I can see this a sensitive topic."

Naruto stiffened and looked away. "I've had some difficulties with a few authorities."

Itachi nodded and didn't pry for further details, changing the topic. "I heard your son is a clever boy. Why hasn't he started his schooling yet?"

"He had complications with his health while he was an infant," he carefully worded. "Hopefully, he'll be entering this coming school year."

Itachi smiled again, but this time, it reached his eyes. "I remember my brother's first day in school. You might need to ready yourself for complaints from both parents and teachers."

Naruto could imagine the bastard getting into something like that after what had happened yesterday, and sad to say, he could also imagine his son getting into that same trouble. He could feel the headache return.

"It won't matter though. I assume your son to be clever enough to skip a few grades, but I'd take notice of his temper. You should correct that before he's too old to listen."

Naruto could hear Itachi's aggravation in his tone and felt for him. He couldn't imagine dealing with the bastard, but there were times that dealing with Katsuo's tantrums proved to be a nightmare. He was behaved most of the time, but when he wanted something, he wanted it no matter what. He wasn't selfish per se, but he liked dominating in the things he wanted. It wasn't the same as buying toys. He could recall his university's event and he brought Katsuo with him. He paid for a shooting booth where there were prizes displayed. His son was dead set on the soccer ball, but when he'd failed to win it on his first try, Naruto offered his help and his baby grew stubborn. He continued to play until his eyes heated up at the ball.

There was no crying incident, but strangely, it was the booth owner who ended up crying by the end as he handed the soccer ball to his son. It took some time to realize that the booth was actually rigged, and the reason why Katsuo kept missing his shots was so it would bounce and hit the cheating owner. He couldn't forget the bruises on the man's arms. He could only imagine the damage behind his clothes.

"He's too smart for his own good." Naruto grumbled, slipping. That surprised him and thought he wouldn't have been able to get comfortable with Itachi. It may be because they were talking about his son that made him lessen his guard.

"He is, but I can tell he's a good kid deep down." Itachi stated and thanked the waiter after delivering their drinks. He offered Naruto his and drank his own share. "I still recommend curbing his temper, especially after what happened the other time."

Naruto couldn't see where this was going. He honestly didn't know what the man who he'd just met the other day would want from him. If ever, he could imagine that someone of his standing wouldn't associate with someone like him, after they'd practically embarrassed his younger brother. "Itachi-san, I don't want to be rude, but I really don't know why we're having this talk. If it's about embarrassing your brother, then I've already apologized to him. I won't apologize for the things I'd said though. I understand he'd already called to apologize for that and I haven't forgiven him, but–"

"Wait," Itachi interrupted, unable to mask his mild surprise. "Apologies, but I might've heard you wrong. Did you say my brother apologized?"

"Yes, and wanted to _compensate_ for it." Naruto couldn't help repeating Sasuke's wording with uninhibited irritation. He honestly couldn't understand how rude the jerk had been, assuming he'd be so petty to be _compensated._ "If you're here on his behalf, I'd thought of him better."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, and Naruto felt some of his life drain in those few seconds. He didn't know where that idiotic courage came from, but he obviously lost his mind for speaking out like that to the man's older brother – older billionaire tycoon brother. He must be out of his mind.

"Did he say anything else?"

Naruto blinked, assuming he'd heard wrong. He waited until he noticed that Itachi was also patiently waiting on his response. He was thoroughly confused now. He'd expected at least hear Itachi lash at him, even just a bit for subtly insulting his brother. "What?"

"Did he say anything else?" Itachi repeated and seemed used to waiting, as if it wasn't a rare occurrence that he'd stun people until they're dumb.

"Ah, he…" Naruto faltered and looked down on his warm drink, gently touching the beverage to distract himself from what Sasuke revealed and the rumors he'd heard. He glanced at Itachi and wondered if he could confirm it with him. He wouldn't meet with the guy anyway after this, and there was no way to contact the jerk. He thought of looking into their files at the hospital, but he didn't want to abuse their privacy and he didn't like to tarnish the hospital with his selfishness. "He said that Dr. Tsunade let an innocent life die, and that he won't apologize for saying that."

Naruto grew embarrassed after saying that, as if he'd tattled on the jerk like a kid. He felt worse when Itachi just nodded his head in a matured manner. There was just something with that bastard that makes him lose his mind. He was usually composed. He wouldn't stoop down to someone's insults and sometimes even laughed it off.

"Although I don't have the right to disclose of what exactly happened, I do believe that you're essential to my brother." Itachi vaguely explained. "You can cure him. You both don't know it yet, but I think you can. I see a potential that I haven't seen in years."

Naruto was confused again. He didn't see anything wrong with Sasuke. Was it an internal sickness or a terminal disease? "I'm sorry, but I'm still a student. I haven't even received my degree yet. I think you might want to talk to Dr. Tsunade about his sickness."

"No, other than you, no one else can help him." Itachi let out a weary smile and admitted, "You won't see his pain, unless he lets you."

Naruto grew more confused by his words. "I don't understand how I can help him. If he asked you to tell this to me, I don't know–"

"I came here of my own volition," Itachi confessed. "I will give you the reason why he's like that, but I want your confidence that you shall not disclose this matter to anyone… The person my baby brother was referring to was someone important to him. Although Dr. Tsunade didn't let them die, she couldn't save them either. To Sasuke, it was the same as killing them, and in turn, killed him. This is the bare minimum information I can reveal, and the rest is up to my brother to disclose."

Naruto felt his heart squeeze painfully after confirming the rumors. He couldn't help feeling guilty for the careless words he'd thrown out. He didn't have the right to judge Sasuke after being ignorant of his pain and loss. He should've known better. He'd lost his dad, and even today, the emptiness he felt couldn't be erased.

"Only you can do this." Itachi bowed his head and fervently said, "Please, Naruto-kun, save my brother."

Didn't he steel himself to save people?

Naruto didn't need any further conviction. He touched Itachi's shoulder and raised him. He smiled and declared, "Alright."

* * *

"Alright, what seems to be the problem here?" The old assistant took over after the new assistant flustered under Sasuke's glare. "Would you please explain the situation and why do you need to access the laboratories?"

"As I've said," Sasuke held in the growl from suppressing his temper. "I know Kakashi Hatake and I need access to the lab to reach one of his students."

"Uh huh, honey, everyone knows Kakashi-sensei." The old woman wasn't fazed. "Please leave quietly or I might be forced to call the authorities."

Sasuke felt a vein pop. He'd been there for almost an hour, explaining to the ditzy young assistant who kept fawning over him than actually listening to him. When he'd finally snapped, the stupid woman kept fumbling and tripping over her words, there was no sense, and now that someone who finally listened, they resort to throwing him out of the campus!

He knew Kakashi's university had to be nuts to accept someone eccentric as him for a professor.

"Look, I'm just looking for a student with the name Naruto Uzumaki."

The old woman's eyes narrowed on him and even the ditz looked sharp for once. "And what do you want with one of our students, sir?"

Sasuke knew it was the right time to introduce himself and make them regret for delaying him by mentioning his last name, but he'd be damned first before he would use his family name just to get what he wanted. "I need to confirm something with him. It concerns Kakashi."

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to lea–"

"Hey, Granny Chiyo, Ino!" A loud voice called out from behind. "Is Kakashi-sensei still in yet? I called him up but he got caught up with something. Figured he'd be late again."

Sasuke recognized the voice and turned to find Naruto behind him. He saw his eyes widen and glance away awkwardly. He felt him slide next to him, talking to the annoying women, but he was too stunned to move when the hives didn't appear after he sidled close. He watched Naruto and caught the wary looks the women threw at him when he remained silent. When he'd had enough being speechless by the consistent strange phenomena, he said, "I need to talk to you."

The old woman's warm expression from before turned neutral. She turned and asked Naruto, "Do you know him?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and glanced at Sasuke again. "We're kind of acquainted, so yeah, I know him."

Sasuke could already tell that the blond felt uncomfortable in his presence. Without the little brat, it seemed that the blond was more timid. He'd expected that he'd demand a proper apology, but that didn't appear to be the case. It was something he was used to though – people being uncomfortable with him.

And he was uncomfortable with them.

Sasuke felt like an idiot after going so far as to find the blond. What possessed him to do it anyway? He didn't owe him anything, and whatever Kakashi's agenda was, wasn't his. He shouldn't have come. Taking steps away, he was about to leave, but a hand grasped him. He felt an instinctive recoil at this sudden touch, but was thrown by surprise again to find that there was no reaction – no rashes, no hives; no hyperventilation. Nothing.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned when he didn't move.

Sasuke shrugged his hand off and mumbled, "Get your hands off."

He was being ridiculous.

A five-year phobia won't be cured so easily.

He couldn't tell if the blond was dense or doing it on purpose, but instead of letting him go, he tightened his hold on him. He was too shocked to move when he dragged him out of the office and brought him to a room that looked like a laboratory. He snapped to his mind when he realized he still ended up finding the blond in the laboratory. Although the differences were that it was the blond who found him and dragged him to the laboratory, most likely waiting for Kakashi to come.

What the hell was he doing?

"So? What are you doing here?" Naruto broke the silence and set his bag on one of the seats, sitting down himself. "If you're here to _compensate_ me, then you're just looking for a fight."

Sasuke didn't like his tone after he made so much consideration to even bother apologizing and making it right to someone he barely even knew. The idiot should be grateful! He never thought of righting anything, only to have his goodwill rejected, and yet here he was, standing in front of the idiot after considering Kakashi could be playing with him! He really shouldn't have come.

"If you're unsatisfied, don't take it out on me. I offered a compensation because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"That's not how you ask for an apology," Naruto sighed heavily.

Sasuke stiffened at the word and defended himself, "I had nothing to apologize for. I was being rude, but I didn't lie, although that still doesn't justify for it, which is why I wanted to make things right."

"By offering a _compensation?_ It's just plain wrong if you think anyone would want to be compensated for insulting someone."

"It's not wrong. That's how most business work."

"We weren't doing anything business related. You insulted Dr. Tsunade and I had every right to defend her. I know there must be some reason behind it, but you can't fault her for doing her job."

"It's not an insult if it's true." Sasuke muttered under his breath in anger, ready to leave. He didn't want to hear another word that made him regret his past. He had too many already.

"You're right."

Sasuke had to internalize his words before it sank in. Did the blond just agree with him? He looked back and saw those piercing blue eyes on him. "What?"

"I said you're right."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He was used to people constantly agreeing with him, except for Itachi who rarely did. Now that he'd met someone who constantly opposed him suddenly agree with him, it threw him off. If it were his brother, there would be a catch to his agreement, but with the blond, he couldn't see what the consequences were if he agreed with him. Rather, there wasn't much merit.

"Kakashi-sensei used to tell stories about my dad, you know. Said he was the best of the best." Naruto mumbled and looked to the window, watching the rain pour. "But when he died, the reports said he died upon impact, like a true hero. It wasn't true. He died because he disobeyed orders and some jet fighters ambushed him on his way back. The moment he crash-landed and was dragged to the field medics, the doctor knew he wouldn't make it. He'd lost too much blood and a large shrapnel pierced his lung. It didn't take long before my dad confessed that his last mission was to bomb a civilian village, and he couldn't do it. He died, bleeding out on the emergency table, like a martyr and the only one who knew the truth was the doctor who tried saving his life, but failed."

Sasuke was torn by the tragedy that Naruto had to endure, feeling the pain five years ago dredge up as if it were fresh wounds. He saw the same pain reflected in those blue eyes. Who said that time healed wounds? It seemed as if whatever part of them that was taken out, bled out, even after it had healed, it was still left hollow.

"The doctor in charge was Kakashi-sensei."

His eyes widened at the fact, speechless once more. He'd known Kakashi was a field medic. He'd also known he was a great veteran in that field. That was why when he'd chosen to become a professor at the university, everyone had been shocked. There were speculations that he'd been drained from being exposed to the constant wars, while others said he'd finally snapped.

"My dad was practically Kakashi-sensei's older brother. So when he found out, he couldn't stomach being on the field for people who were willing to murder innocent lives. The same people who took my dad away." Naruto murmured and leaned on the table, smiling sadly at him. "That's why I know. Kakashi-sensei didn't manage to save my dad, but that didn't mean he killed him. Like I said, you're right."

"Right about?"

"It's not an insult if it's true." Naruto repeated his words. "I'm not blaming Kakashi-sensei or insulting his efforts, but the fact is he still died on the emergency table and Kakashi-sensei couldn't do a thing. That's why you're right."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The pain Naruto felt was all too familiar, the loss was almost suffocating; the loneliness was killing him. He felt so immature for wallowing up in his loss, he never considered what others might've went through. His words of anger at Tsunade seemed to be selfish and he'd felt remorse for Kakashi, thinking he'd opted to choose the easy way out by becoming a professor. Even the blond, he hadn't considered his own pain that seemed so similar to his own. He murmured, "I'm sorry."

Naruto sat up, shocked, and smiled in embarrassment. "Nah, I'm sorry too. I guess that was too heavy for someone you'd just met. I shouldn't have dumped all that on you."

"It's fine." Sasuke reassured quickly, surprising himself. "I was being inconsiderate."

Naruto fidgeted, unable to say anything after that, while Sasuke grew awkward by the followed silence. He was about to leave when he heard Naruto speak up and said, "Instead of compensating me, just lunch would do."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, seeing him grow more awkward under the scrutiny.

"If you don't mind that is," Naruto continued. "I'll have to pick up my son first. But it's fine if you can't."

"No, I can." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, while the blond couldn't hide his surprise. "I'll wait until you're done."

He saw Naruto suppress a smile, that did strange things to his stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off him, noticing how expressive and warm those blue eyes were, he could almost drown in them. He couldn't understand what these strange reactions were. All he knew was that he felt relaxed, yet anxious at the same time.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and that only seemed to make his eyes brighten more.

It made Sasuke lose his breath, almost the same as when someone had accidentally touched him, except no one was touching him and he didn't feel repulsed.

What was this?

* * *

Thank you for all those who guesses! I would just like to clarify that Itachi hasn't discovered about Katsuo's real origin because technically, he only saw him once. Think about it. You don't immediately assume or guess that a five-year old kid is the same one that you've accepted as dead five years ago, right? As for how Itachi found out Naruto's schedule, I also want to clarify that he didn't have him investigate, but just found out from Kakashi who was a family friend. (I'm revealing all these cause I'm not sure where in the story I can reveal it.) Again, super interested on your takes on this story and how it will develop!

I've also uploaded a story, entitled " **Siren** " using a pen name, **K Daughtry,** at Tapas! I hope you guys check it out and subscribe or like! I have my character designs there too so I hope you guys drop by. :D See you at the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Awkwardness

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry! I was actually supposed to post this weeks ago, but work combined with my study for my Master's entrance exam clashed :/ It became too difficult to continue. The excuse is actually longer than this, but I don't need to elaborate any more since you guys must've been waiting for this update, so without further ado, enjoy the new chapter~

Also this is to celebrate Naruto's birthday last October 10! ^^

* * *

 **Little Raven**

 _ **By: Kaida Matsuki**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Awkwardness**_

The rain didn't seem to stop any time soon. In fact, over the last few seconds, it poured harder that it screened the sound inside. The room became stuffy and that didn't help Naruto's situation at all, especially being beside a person who made the room even more stuffy. His chiseled porcelain profile remained stoic, reminding him of those statues in museums. Their almost perfect profiles seemed like they would breathe any moment, yet the man beside him was a living breathing statue if anything. His presence affected the atmosphere and made it almost overwhelming that everything seemed to stand still.

 _Ring._

Naruto nearly jumped at the sound as Sasuke awkwardly shuffled to get his phone from his pocket. He relaxed when that odd atmosphere dispersed when Sasuke's stoic face cracked. His look of annoyance made him seem more human.

"Am I a bother?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Naruto didn't know what to say to that, since in a way, the man was disturbing him when he could've been studying for his exams, but it wasn't entirely his fault he couldn't focus with the Uchiha beside him. The man was simply… distracting. Too distracting for his own good. He was sure that the black-haired man turned heads every time he crossed anyone's path. Women must've been lining up to be spared even a glance. He was more surprised he hadn't noted that when they first met, but he rarely cared for appearance. He based people on their attitudes and principles. Not to mention their first encounter wasn't the most ideal.

"You're not," Naruto mumbled and tried turning his textbook, so he could convince him he wasn't. "Kakashi-sensei usually takes his time so I can study while waiting."

"What's your relationship with Kakashi?"

"He's a family friend," Naruto answered, finding the question so random. "I've known him since I was in diapers I guess."

"Is he your lover?"

Naruto choked.

Hacking his throat to breathe air after choking, he coughed hard. He glanced at Sasuke's slightly concerned face, looking lost, and he couldn't help feel as if the situation couldn't get any more ridiculous than this. What brought that on? He noticed that the man could really get pretty straight forward. He didn't even hesitate! He burst into laughter, unable to imagine Kakashi being his lover. That would be a nightmare! He caught a glimpse of Sasuke's incredulous look and laughed some more, hurting his sides.

"He's cheating on you." Sasuke informed gravely.

Naruto burst into laughter again. He could bust a gut from imagining what Iruka would do if Kakashi did cheat on him! He'd flay the pervert alive! But then again, he doubted Kakashi would dare cheat on Iruka, since the pervert was so obsessed with him.

"I can't understand how you can laugh in this situation," Sasuke looked thoroughly confused and annoyed. "Shouldn't you be concerned?"

"Oh, I am." Naruto breathlessly replied, calming himself before he could laugh again. He covered his lips and tried to pull it down. "Very concerned."

"I don't see what's funny though."

"It shouldn't be."

"You're still laughing though."

"Oh?"

"You are."

"I am," Naruto burst into laughter again. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop."

"Are you in denial or is it that hard to imagine?" Sasuke inched away. "I know it could be difficult to accept, but running away from reality won't help."

"I'm not," he replied and tried being serious again to convince him. "Kakashi-sensei is just a family friend. If any, he's just like an annoying uncle to me."

Sasuke looked surprised and lost. "But you were going to meet up… He said–"

"That I have to take make-up classes and to meet up at the Science lab."

"But he said 'darling' on the phone…"

"He's talking about Iruka-sensei cause they usually meet up after our classes." Naruto explained. "It's actually just Kakashi's excuse to wait up on Iruka-sensei if he doesn't have classes, like today."

Sasuke grunted and remained silent, turning his face away.

A few seconds passed, and Naruto started to feel guilty. He laughed at the man after his genuine concern for his sake. The least he could've done was clear up the misconception immediately to spare him the shame. He felt childish for doing something like that. He was about to apologize, tilting his head to show his sincerity to the dark-haired man, until he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's red face.

Naruto abruptly sat back and looked away, almost as if the other man's embarrassment was transferred to him. He fanned his face and blurted, "I-It's really hot in this lab, huh. I mean, I think we should get some fresh air."

"It's raining outside." Sasuke muttered.

"It is," Naruto stumbled and looked around, then at the time. The room seemed too quiet and, if possible, even stuffier than before. "I don't think Kakashi-sensei will be coming here cause it's almost lunch. He'll drop by Iruka-sensei's daycare center to eat lunch together. Do you mind eating lunch early?"

"Hn."

"Okay," Naruto stood up quickly and went for the door. "I'll just pick up my son, then we can go out for lunch."

He was out of the room before he could hear Sasuke's response. He hastened his pace, wanting to let the cool air blow on his face. Somehow, it felt hot. He covered his eyes, recalling his stupid replies… That was so embarrassing.

Out of nowhere, Naruto bumped into something and almost fell back. He felt someone steady him from behind and looked up to find Kakashi with Katsuo beside him. "Kakashi-sensei! Katsuo! What are you doing here?"

Katsuo's eyes weren't trained on him, but behind him. Naruto turned to find Sasuke still a few inches away after he steadied him. He took a step away and composed himself. He felt small hands grab his arm and heard Katsuo's question, "What's he doing here?"

"Yes, what _are_ you doing here, Sasuke-kun? Why're you with Naru-chan?" Kakashi's amused tone was poorly concealed. He turned to Katsuo. "See, Katsuo, I told you your daddy was popular."

Naruto shot Kakashi a look, wondering what absurd ideas Kakashi placed inside Katsuo's head once more. He can already tell an impending disaster ahead.

"Papa won't cheat on me!" Katsuo yelled and charged at Sasuke. "You can't have him!"

Sasuke was surprised, genuinely confused again. "You can't own your dad."

"He's mine!"

"I'm not taking him."

"Then get away!"

"I can't."

"You can!"

This was becoming a nightmare.

Sasuke looked lost, unable to reason with the angry child, and Naruto was just too stunned to watch his sweet baby throw a temper. He usually didn't but it seemed that these days, especially when the Uchiha was concerned, his temper spikes. He couldn't understand his restlessness. He grabbed Katsuo before Katsuo could try anything again, carrying him in his arms.

"What did I say last time?" Naruto warned and watched Katsuo droop, frowning. "And what should you say now?"

"I didn't do anything," Katsuo mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Not yet."

"It's okay," Sasuke interrupted. "If anything, it's Kakashi's fault."

"Huh? Why me?" Kakashi feigned shock, looking more amused and whining. "I wasn't doing anything either. I'm innocent too!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Innocent wouldn't be a word I'd associate with you. Stop polluting the child's mind with your nonsense."

Naruto watched the two men side by side as Sasuke glared at Kakashi. He hadn't realized how tall the dark-haired man was until he stood next to Kakashi. He knew Kakashi was around 5'9'' ft, but Sasuke was taller by a few centimeters, probably already hitting 6' feet. Katsuo stirred in his arms, noticing he was holding his curiosity in when his brows scrunched and his lips tightened. He knew he was stopping himself from asking, since it was Sasuke who mentioned the unfamiliar words. He whispered conspiratorially, "What do you want to ask?"

Katsuo perked at the opportunity and leaned in Naruto's ear, hiding his mouth with a hand and grabbing his shoulder to balance himself. "What's 'pollute'?"

He knew it. Katsuo was stubborn at odd instances. "Hmm, generally it's something foul."

"Like a soccer foul?"

"Not exactly," Naruto couldn't find the exact wording. "It means more like when a person throws something where they shouldn't."

"But he said that Kakashi-sensei was 'polluting' my mind." Katsuo couldn't understand. "Tell him he's wrong, papa."

Naruto couldn't do his baby's wishes since that was exactly the pervert was doing. He saw Kakashi wince from what Sasuke was saying, unable to hear his felt some amount of pity towards Kakashi, since it seemed that Sasuke was quite seriously scolding him. He had to admit that his jokes and misleading information towards his son weren't to an alarming degree…

Yet.

He didn't plan on waiting for the time when Katsuo would hit puberty and the two perverts would fully corrupt his mind. Some things were better left alone… Like Kakashi being scolded. He had it coming sooner or later.

Come to think of it, he should've wondered what Sasuke's relations were with Kakashi. How did he know the gist of their phone call? He should've picked that up and found it strange, but he'd been distracted. He stepped forward, but Katsuo prevented him from going any further. He called out instead, "Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's face hardened briefly before he corrected, "Just Sasuke."

Naruto didn't know what to make of that odd reaction, and continued, "Sasuke-san, may I ask how you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"Brilliant question, Naru-chan." Kakashi's eyes formed inverted u's and tried grabbing Sasuke, before he deftly dodged him. He continued on with his cheerful mood though. "He's my stubborn godson."

Naruto was surprised again. He couldn't believe someone was willing to have Kakashi become the godfather of their child. The pervert was skilled and smart, no doubt about that, but still a pervert.

"He saved my mom back then," Sasuke supplied the mystery. "Worst decision she'd done."

"Aww, don't be like that, Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi teased and tried to tackle him again, but Sasuke dodged. "I'm one of the only few who has adjusted to your habits."

Sasuke stiffened and glared at Kakashi, while Naruto noticed that there was some warning thrown into that look. The air became stifling again and Naruto felt he'd had enough of tension for the day. He wanted it to be over and done with. The first he should set out doing is the lunch to have the Uchiha on his way again. Meeting two Uchihas in one day was more than he could handle.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll just take Katsuo with me to eat lunch with Sasuke-san." Naruto brought Katsuo along before he could start protesting. "We'll just be outside, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Naruto glanced at them when both remained quiet and kept looking at him. He'd hoped that by declaring that Kakashi would have some sense to let them be and Sasuke would follow, but they remained glued to their positions. He understood Kakashi, since he'd been weird in the first place, but he didn't peg the Uchiha to also resort to looking at him as if he was waiting for him to leave…

Oh.

"We'll wait for you then." Naruto hurried, feeling dense and stupid. He should've realized something was up from the time Kakashi mentioned about Sasuke's habits. It might have been a sensitive topic. Maybe it had something to do with what Itachi-san meant. He should probably observe him for any chronic pains just in case it was related. He could tell getting the dark-haired man to share his pain would be a challenge, but time and familiarity usually worked best when handling sensitive patients. He could already imagine the same circumstances with the one in the laboratory. Needless to say, just imagining the Uchiha as one of their patients felt awkward.

The problem was he's not a patient.

How could he help him now?

* * *

How could he ditch him now?

Sasuke wondered and inwardly groaned at his mistake. He should've learned of their relationship thoroughly before jumping to the conclusion that Kakashi was cheating on him! In fact, it was Kakashi's fault for sounding so misleading! But then again, he shouldn't have been concerned in the first place. It wasn't in his place to warn him anyway, and they were practically strangers until today! He couldn't understand what was happening. It was definitely Kakashi's fault. Not to mention the man's loud mouth. He knew he never wanted that topic to be brought up.

"So, I'm taking this is the time we'll part for your date?" Kakashi teased. "Who knew Sasuke-kun had his eyes on someone~"

"This is your fault though," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped. "He's barely an acquaintance, and you know I don't date."

"You're not dating anyone _now_ , you mean." Kakashi amended to his convenience. "That doesn't mean you won't be dating anyone in the future."

"I don't date."

"Not to worry, Naru-chan is a really good choice. Good character, facial features and great attitude! Someone who will definitely balance you out." Kakashi continued on as if he didn't hear or see Sasuke's irritation. "They did say opposites attract."

"I'm not attracted to him. Besides, he has a kid." Sasuke could only imagine the headache the blond's son would give him if he planned on meeting him. From what he could tell, the brat must be one of the reasons why the blond was still single. He acted like a guard dog, while a pup to his dad. It didn't help that the blond seemed to be immune to attraction. He didn't even catch him staring at him, not even once. He caught him avoiding his eyes more than once though, making him more awkward because of his misconception. "And I doubt he's attracted to me."

Kakashi looked surprised for a second, before resuming his sly teasing. "Oh, and why do you care?"

"I don't." Sasuke hated it when people interpreted his words to their convenience. "I meant he's not someone who gets easily attracted."

"And how would you know that?"

"He has a kid so I doubt he wants anyone who won't take him seriously. The brat seemed to also have a say in it too, so I doubt that anyone will do with him around his dad. They have to go through him first before they can get to the blond…" Sasuke backtracked on his words. Why was he even analyzing the situation? He caught Kakashi's suspicious attentiveness and knew he thought the same thing.

"Then? Go on." Kakashi urged, making a straight face.

Sasuke wasn't fooled. "I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

He didn't bother replying and left towards the entrance, and then overheard Kakashi's words just as he exited.

"Naru-chan has a habit of avoiding looking into someone's eyes if he thought they looked attractive."

That made him pause, unable to process the words.

"It's subconscious though." Kakashi managed to catch up and whispered just as he passed him, before bidding Naruto and Katsuo then rescheduling their meeting.

Sasuke shook off the unnecessary information. He didn't need to know all that. What did Kakashi think to divulge something like that? There was no point. It explained some incidents, but most people avoided looking into a person's eyes if they felt uncomfortable. Either way, he had no use for it, so it shouldn't affect him.

It bothered him like hell.

Sasuke had encountered a lot of people ranging from ones who couldn't take their eyes off him to those who kept glancing back at him, taking sneaks at him when they thought he wouldn't notice, to people who could shamelessly eye rape him. The latter was the worst, but he never thought he'd experience being ignored and avoided from one person.

Technically two.

He corrected, since, in contrast to the blond's actions, the brat was blatantly glaring at him. He never thought someone so young would glare at him with such spite. He'd experienced men glare at him, but it was filled with envy. The brat's glare could be said that he hated him for just being there.

"Here, baby, be careful with your food. It's still hot." Naruto blew on his spoon before letting Katsuo have a taste of the food.

"Not a baby," Katsuo muttered and threw an embarrassed glance at Naruto, before throwing another glare at Sasuke.

Naruto seemed to remember his presence then and opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes fell on Sasuke's side of the table. Sasuke knew where the conversation was heading before he heard Naruto ask him, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I've eaten," Sasuke lied. After years of avoiding meals, drinks, and alcohol outside, he'd learned that saying he'd already done so would lessen the annoying persistence than admitting the truth. People tended to back down more often once they heard this lie. It was the same case with the blond. The difference would be his avoidance, already bordering indifference, that made it difficult to bear. It also didn't help that watching other people eat was uncomfortable, while he was unable to eat despite his hunger.

This was far beyond awkward.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound erupted and Sasuke clenched his teeth, trying his best to maintain his stoic composure.

Naruto looked at him uneasily and asked in concern, "Are you sure you're not going to eat?"

Sasuke was about to respond before his stomach rumbled again, making him shut his eyes in complete mortification and irritation. He should've considered skipping breakfast and abstaining from lunch would be the limit of his stomach's endurance.

The situation had already exceeded awkwardness.

"Papa, says it's bad if your stomach growls at you." Katsuo proudly declared. "It means you're not taking care of yourself so your stomach gets angry. That's why it's growling."

Sasuke looked down at the food and his vision started to warp. He felt his whole body turn cold and clammy as he imagined taking a bite. He wanted to puke. He shut out the vision and forced himself to remain composed. "I'm fine."

Naruto looked doubtful, but thankfully didn't push him. He had an intuition that the blond understood his aversion and let him excuse himself, because in a few minutes he chose to have the remaining food brought out. "We'll continue eating at home." He said, while paying for the bill. "I don't want us to get caught up once the rain pours harder."

Sasuke knew this was a blatant excuse to create a leeway for him, but the rain really did lighten up, although the least he could do for his kind consideration was to pay for their meal. He thought it was the least after offending him last time and making their encounter awkward with his situation. "I'll pay for the bill."

Naruto waved his hand. "It's okay. I got it."

"I insist," he said and took the bill before the blond could reach for it from the waiter. He slipped in a large bill that covered the expense and stood up. "Would you want to head out?"

"Are you sure you won't wait for the…?" The blond glanced back at the checkbook in surprise. He shook his head and took Katsuo's hand in his. "Never mind. So… I'll see you around, Sasuke-san. Thank you for the meal."

"Don't mention it," Sasuke mumbled, feeling out of his element now that he knew they were parting ways. What should he say? He'd never dealt with something like this so he didn't know how to bid them farewell. He cleared his throat and blurted, "Try not to get wet."

Naruto's lips twitched in amusement as Katsuo looked at him as if he was being stupid. Even he had to admit that sounded stupid. It was raining so of course they'd get wet going back. The blond just nodded and smiled, dispelling the suffocating atmosphere with his kindness. "Say good bye to Sasuke-san, Katsuo."

Katsuo's lips were set together and frowned, but when Naruto continued to wait on him, the young boy relented and muttered, "Bye."

Naruto's smile widened as he waved at Sasuke before going their way. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief and headed to his car. He was almost tempted to bang his head on the wheel from remembering the humiliation. He started the car and made his way back, but then caught a glimpse of the two walking in the rain. The brat wore a raincoat, but Naruto only had an umbrella to protect him from the rain.

Without much thought, he called out, "Do you need a lift?"

The blond was startled and looked around, until his stunning blue eyes met his. He shook his head, but the rain suddenly poured harder and he glanced at his son, before nodding his head. He unlocked the door when Naruto slipped in with his son. "Thank you again."

"Hn, where to?"

"Just take the two streets from the left and around the white planes park, turn right. We'll just drop at Boulevard."

Sasuke grunted and immediately regretted inviting the blond and his son for a ride when the seconds ticked by and no one made a sound. He never played music so the atmosphere became awkward once more. He could feel the brat's eyes on him, while he drove, but tried to ignore it. He honestly didn't know what to say and do… So for the remaining time they had left for the trip going to the blond's place was filled with uncomfortable silence, until finally dropping them off.

"Thanks again, Sasuke-san. Have a safe trip."

Sasuke nodded once and sped off, unable to take how idiotic and senseless his actions were. He couldn't comprehend why he invited to give them a lift or even why he wanted to fill up the silence that he's used to. Nothing this day made any sense, and worst of all, every action he'd done contradicted his intentions.

He had no idea what possessed him this day.

* * *

Then let's all wonder how Naruto will get back with Sasuke to help with Itachi's request~ Any guesses?

Also be sure to check out my Tapas account! ^^ My pen name there is Kaida Matsuki too.


End file.
